In The Dark
by XionTheBlackRose
Summary: In the 16th century, Riku met a human he will never forget. After many centuries, Riku returns to his old home, only to find a new human has arrived, baring the appearing of his long dead lover. WHat will happen to Sora and Riku as time and fate bring them together, only to tear them apart once more? For the dark is a dangerous, and cursed place.
1. Start All Over

**Start All Over**

 _16th Century Rome_

Sora sits on the back porch of his father's mansion. He sighs, staring out towards the forest, wanting filling his body. _If only I could explore._ He sighs, knowing his father forbids venturing into the forest, especially this close to dusk. Sora never understood the fear of the dark and of the forest the village deems cursed. _Cursed._ The word is quite foreign to Sora, such a happy, free child, a word like "cursed" is lost on him.

"What's so cursed about a dumb forest?" he props his chin on his palm, elbow resting on his knee. His eyes watch the treeline, hoping for something interesting to come from it. _If it's so cursed, I want proof._

Sora gasps as words reach his ears, a voice lost in the wind: _"Are you sure that's what you want, child?"_

The brunet gasps and looks around, but there's no one near him that could have said those words. He finds his gaze returning to the forest, and he swears he sees a flash of silver in the tree line. He stands, tilting his head, "Father says never to go into the forest.."

The whispered words run through his mind again, _"Are you sure that's what you want, child?"_ Sora swallows and, looking back once, he heads into the forest. By the time he reaches just inside the treeline, darkness falls over the forest, making the trees appear black, the branches gnarled and dangerous. He swallows his fear, pushing back the thought that the trees are reaching to grab him. Instead, he focuses on the path in front of him. He stares at the dark earth and smiles, seeing there's footprints, human footprints, following the path.

Sora follows the path, hugging himself against the chill of the wind. He walks the path until it's too dark to see anything in front of him. He stops walking and looks around. The black trees seem to be moving towards him. His eyes widen when he realizing the roots _are_ moving. He opens his mouth to scream, but someone clamps a hand over the young boy's mouth.

A harsh whisper rings in Sora's ear: "What are you doing here?"

Sora shivers, the hand over his mouth sends chills through him. There is no warmth in that hand.

"Well?" the voice demands.

Sora moves to turn around, and surprisingly, there is no resistance. Sora stares at the boy before him. The boy is no older than he is. Piercing aquamarine eyes bear into him, silver hair is blown around a perfectly sculpted pale face. Sora's breath leaves with the wind. The boy before him is _inhumanly_ beautiful. The boy's eyes narrow, "I asked you a question."

Sora's eyes widen more as he realizes the boy's voice is the same he heard outside his house. _The flash of silver._ Sora speaks softly, "It's you.. You spoke to me.. You were outside the forest. I _saw_ you _."_

The boy frowns and Sora steps towards him, "What's your name?"

* * *

 _Present Day_

"Riku!"

The silver-haired teen turns at the sound of his name. He frowns, seeing Aqua coming towards him. He stands from where he was crouched before a gravestone. The name read: _Sora Valdez_. Aqua frowns, crossing her arms, "It's almost dawn. Come on."

She looks past him and growls, baring fangs, "Every time we come back here, you go to this stupid grave site. That human you befriended died. Quit moping, he's never coming back."

Riku's eyes flash dangerously, "He would be if you had let me _turn_ him."

"You know why we don't turn humans anymore." Aqua replies.

Riku looks back at the grave, his eyes filling with grief and longing. _You were so much more than just a friend._ Aqua hisses as the sunlight starts over the sky. Riku turns and vanishes just after she does.

* * *

The blaring of Sora's alarm clock assaults his ears, waking him from his dream. He groans and smacks the stupid clock, "Who made school so early? I want to punch them in the face."

He gets up, dragging himself across his room. His room is littered with boxes. He tosses a smaller box on the floor, opening the bigger box underneath, "Stupid having to move, making all my stuff hard to find."

He closes the box and opens another. He finds a a black and white striped long sleeved shirt and a plain pair of blue jeans. He quickly changes and heads downstairs. The mansion his family just moved into is old, and had belonged to his great-great-great-great (plus a few more greats) grandfather. The house needs repairs, but Sora finds nothing really wrong with it. For being so old, he finds it quite homey. Sora walks into the kitchen, welcomed by the bickering of his two younger siblings Selphie and Tidus.

"You're stupid! Pink is a much better color!" Selphie crosses her arms.

"Says the eleven-year-old." Tidus snorts.

"You're only a year older than me!" Selphie whines.

Sora laughs, "You two! I swear, it's a new fight every day!"

"Tell her, red is way better, isn't it?!" Tidus turns to Sora.

"Nuh-uh!" Selphie gasps, " _Sora!_ "

The sixteen-year-old boy continues laughing, grabbing a poptart from a box on the counter, "Figure that out yourselves, I have to finish getting ready for school!"

Sora passes his mother on the way back up the stairs.

"Sora, no running!" his mother calls up to him.

He waves at her and continues running back to his room. He shoves his tennishoes on without socks and grabs his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder. Just as he's about to leave the room, he sees something shiny in a small silver box under his bed. He tilts his head and pulls the box out, pulling the lid all the way off so he can look inside. The shiny thing that caught his eyes is an old silver band with black vines etched all around it. Sora moves to pick it up, and when he touches the ring, everything goes dark.


	2. To Go Back

**To Go Back**

 _Sora stands on the hill behind his house. He gasps, seeing himself, wearing a blue waistcoat and old fashioned trousers with black buckle shoes, sitting on the hill beside him. The night sky is alive, lit with brilliant bright stars. The family grave site lies just beyond the hill. The fake Sora sighs, the wind blowing his hair around. In a flash of beautiful silver, a silver-haired boy, dressed similar to the fake Sora, takes a seat beside him. Fake Sora turns and smiles, "You're late."_

 _The boy grins, "I'm not late, you're just early."_

 _Fake Sora laughs, such a cheerful noise, too much like Sora's own. The boy smiles at Fake Sora and Sora sees it through his own eyes. He can feel himself smile back. The two sit together, smiling, looking into the eyes of the other. Sora senses a secret, a secret that must be kept. Fake Sora sighs and turns to the sky. He stares up at the stars, saying wistfully, "The nighttime is so much prettier than the daytime."_

 _Every action Fake Sora makes, Sora feels he's making it, sees everything through the Fake Sora's eyes, yet he's still standing beside them. He feels like he's floating._

 _"What makes you say that?" the boy asks. Sora can't hep but to feel he should know this boy._

 _Fake Sora shrugs, "It's quieter, for one. Also, the night is different, it just seems nicer, it's simple, beautiful without all the flash and bang of the sun."_

 _Riku chuckles, "You're certainly strange, Sora."_

Sora. That's my name. _Fake Sora_ _grins at the creature beside him, "_ I'm _the strange one? You burn in the sun!"_

 _"Touche." the boy smirks._

 _Fake Sora laughs softly, staring into the boy's eyes, "I wish I could tell my family about you. They'd understand me so much better.."_

 _The boy sighs, looking towards the sky, "You can't. You know why."_

 _Fake Sora nods, turning his gaze to the ground, sadness welling in his blue eyes, "Yeah.. I know.."_

 _The sky starts to lighten as dawn awakens. Fake Sora looks at the boy, eyes wide, "You have to go.."_

 _He looks back at Sora, sadness mirroring the younger boy's eyes, "I know."_

 _He kisses Fake Sora's forehead, yet Sora feels the kiss on his own._

 _"Until dusk graces us again." the boy says, and he disappears in a flash of silver, off into the forest. Fake Sora stares after him. He pulls a small silver band with black vines etched into it from his waistcoat pocket. He stares at the band, "I forgot to give this to him.."_

The ring I found!

 _Fake Sora closes his hand around the band and looks to the horizon as the sun rises over the hills. The wind softly blows Fake Sora's hair around, Sora feels the wind, too, and Fake Sora closes his eyes, a single tear rolling down his cheek._

* * *

Sora gasps, eyes opening wide, "What..?!"

He drops the ring, stumbling back, falling to the floor. His breathing is heavy, eyes open too wide, body shaking. He stares at the ring on the floor in front of him, trying to calm down now that he sees he's back in his room.

"What the heck was that?!" he gasps.

"Sora?"

Sora turns to see his Mom staring at him from the doorway. she looks worried, "Are you okay?"

Sora nods, regaining himself. He stands, grabbing his bag off the floor, "Yeah, sorry, I, uh, thought I saw a huge spider.."

His mom sighs, "It's an old house. There might be spiders here. If you see one, just kill it."

Sora frowns, "Right. Well, I have to go. I have to get to school."

He rushes past his Mom and outside. The fresh air helps calm him down he sighs and heads towards the town his house lies just outside of. The walk doesn't take too long, and Sora looks around at the small town. So far, all he sees are houses stuck in awkward angles. Tons of houses basically stuck to one another. He looks around at the other kids, children of various ages, all heading towards the same building. The long building at the edge of the town. A small building that resembles a church: The schoolhouse.

Sora groans when he realizes all the kids around him, even some his age and older, are all wearing a uniform. _I'm sure to stick out more now._ Ignoring the thought, he walks silently. A blond girl with blue eyes, taps his shoulder, "New here?"

Sora looks at her and nods, smiling shyly, "Kind of obvious, huh?"

She giggles, "Not totally. Anyway, I'm Namine. And you are?"

Namine holds her hand out to shake Sora's. He smiles wide and shakes her hand, "I'm Sora!"

Namine smiles, "It's nice to meet you, Sora."

Sora nods, "You, too."

"Say, want to come to the library with me after school? I volunteer there every Monday and Friday." Namine smiles hopefully.

Again Sora nods, smiling, "Sure, sounds fun!"

Namine smiles back and takes Sora's hand, leading him into the schoolhouse. Sora follows her into what would have been the curch Sanctuary, which has been converted into a giant classroom. Every child in town gathers there and Sora looks confused, _What a weird school. This whole town is so weird. Why did we have to move here? I liked living on the islands._

* * *

Hiding in the shadows of sunsent, Riku watches two kids walking along the path towards the old Valdez Manner. The girl held no interest of Riku's. No, it was the boy he was interested in. _This isn't possible,_ he thought, _Sora's dead._ Yet here he was, walking along, everything the same except for his choice in wardrobe. _He isn't one of us, the sun would have killed him by now._ It frustrates Riku that he can't figure out how it is that his long dead lover is up and walking. Riku's eyes narrow and he sinks into the shadows, disappearing before the kids can notice he was ever there. _I will figure this out._


	3. Face To Face

**Face To Face**

 _16th Century Rome_

Sora stands on the hill, looking down at the forest, darkened by night. A gust of wind blows, and the silver haired creature is behind him. Riku wraps his arms gently around Sora, and the younger boy smiles softly, "I've missed you. It's been a few days since you've come to see me, Riku."

Riku sighs, "I know, my love. I'm sorry. Some things have come up with my coven."

Sora looks back at Riku, eyes wide and curious, "Why can't I meet your family?"

Riku closes his eyes, "I told you before, Sora. They won't understand our relationship. They think differently than I do. They're much older, more old fashioned."

He opens his eyes, searching the sea of blue before him, "It would be too dangerous for you. I won't risk your well being."

"Then at least meet my brother. My Father, too. I want _someone_ to know of my love for you." Sora whines.

Riku smiles softly, hugging Sora tight, "Is my knowing not enough?"

Sora frowns, looking away, "You know that's not what I mean."

Riku moves so he's facing Sora now and he lays a gentle hand on Sora's face, "You know I can't meet your family. No one is supposed to know my kind exists."

Sora takes Riku's hand in both of his own, holding the older boy's hand to his face. He closes his eyes slowly, "I know you exist, and I love you."

"I know." Riku leans down and kisses Sora's lips gently, as if not to hurt him.

* * *

 _Present Day_

Sora opens his eyes, frowning at his ceiling. He touches his lips gently, eyes widening, "I can.."

He sits up quickly, gasping, putting his hands on his cheeks, "I can still _feel_ it!"

He shakes, dropping his hands to his bed covers, gripping them tightly. Fear shines in his eyes, "What is happening to me? First that vision from the ring.. Now my _dreams_ are being corrupt?!"

He closes his eyes tight, trying to clear his mind. But as soon as his eyes close, he sees Riku's face. His eyes snap open and he groans, "What is happening to me?!"

* * *

Riku stands on the hill by the Valdez Manner, as he had many times, but this time.. It is different. He has to know him, the _other_ Sora. He has to figure out what this is, and why he's still drawn to the human's form. He has to know if _that_ boy is _his_ Sora. If he doesn't figure it out, it'll surely drive him mad. So, in the dead of night, Riku moves like the wind. He appears on the boy's windowsill.

The other Sora looks at him with wide eyes, and he surprises Riku. Riku expected that familiar grin, the happiness in the boy's eyes for his arrival. That's not what he saw in _this_ boy. This boy's eyes shine in fear. And there is no familiar grin. No, when this boy sees Riku, he screams. Riku quickly covers Sora's mouth before the scream can make it to the surface.

Sora struggles against Riku, but to no avail. After a few minutes of Sora trying to struggle, he relaxes beneath Riku's grip. RIku leans forward, crouching over Sora, sitting on Sora's bed, and he whispers, "I'm going to let you go now. Don't scream."

Sora's eyes are wide, but he doesn't move against Riku. Riku then removes his hand, backing away off Sora's bed. Sora stares at Riku, shock keeping him still. _The boy from my dream. The one that was with the fake me. He's here._ Riku watches Sora's face, but all he sees and shock. Then, slowly, recognition sparks in those too similar blue eyes.

Riku's eyes narrow, "What's your name?"

"Sora."

Riku winces, _Too similar._

"You're Riku.." Sora speaks slowly, "I've been.. Seeing you.. In my dreams.. With someone.. Who looks just like me.. His name.. Was Sora, too.."

Riku nods, "Yes, it was. What you must be seeing are his memories. But.. How?"

Riku frowns and Sora shrugs, looking uncomfortable, "I don't know.."

Riku stares at Sora, "What's your last name?"

"D-Di Angelo.." Sora frowns, "Why?"

Riku steps towards him and Sora flinches back. Riku asks another question, "Is there any Valdezes in your family tree?"

Sora nods slowly and Riku curses, "You're his descendant. So, that's why.."

Sora stares at Riku, "He loved you.. And you loved him, too.."

Riku looks back at Sora and nods before looking away, "A long time ago, yes.."

Sora tilts his head, "Do you still love him?"

Riku closes his eyes and sighs, "Yes, I do.."

"What happened to him?" Sora asks.

"He died," Riku opens his eyes, and Sora can see pain in them, "He died a very long time ago, because of me."

"Riku.." Sora can't help but to feel bad for the strange boy.

Riku looks at Sora, wincing, everything about him reminds Riku of his Sora. His Sora, the Sora that's lost forever on the other side of death. Where Riku can never reach him. Riku has his answer. This human isn't his Sora, just a carbon copy. Riku is gone before Sora can even blink. Sora looks around, rubbing his eyes. He frowns then sighs, hoping the entire thing was just another dream. Though, Sora can't shake some of the things Riku had said. The fake Sora had been a person, someone in his family, yet he doesn't recognize the name. His Mom had never told him of a Sora in their family tree. As Sora sinks back into slumber, he makes a note to ask his Mom later. When sleep takes him, he's thrown into another dream of fake Sora and Riku.


	4. Knowledge Is Key

**Knowledge Is Key**

 _Present Day_

Sora sits at the library, staring at the computer screen. He rubs his eyes, sighing, "There's nothing on any 'Sora Valdez.' The closest thing is 'Vanitas Valdez.' I know of him. Mom told me he went crazy, and no one knows why. He committed suicide in a halfway house."

Sora groans, leaning back, "Stupid internet, not being useful when I need you."

"You're looking up Sora Valdez?"

Sora jumps at Namine's voice. He coughs and looks at her, "Uh, yeah. I learned he's in my family, but no one will tell me about him, so I'd figure I'd Google him, but.." he gestures to the screen, "There's nothing on him, not even birth records of anything! There has to be something.."

"Sure there is," she sits beside him, moving the keyboard to her, "You're just not asking the right questions."

She begins typing and Sora leans forward, interested, "What are you doing?"

The search engine now reads: **Valdez Brothers**. Namine clicks the first link and an article pops up, showing a black and white picture of two boys who look just like Sora, only one's hair is black. Sora listens as Namine starts reading aloud:

 _"After a month passes, authority's give up on searching for Eraqus' youngest son Sora Valdez. Older brother Vanitas Valdez keeps insisting on a thorough search of the forest. That night the forest burns down, authority suspects Vanitas Valdez is the culprit. Upon cleaning up the remains of the dead forest, a small burned down shack with a body inside is discovered. The body has been identified as Sora Valdez. Sora Valdez's remains are cremated and given to Eraqus. Vanitas Valdez has a gravestone set in their family graveyard to commemorate Sora Valdez's death. The next day Eraqus is found dead at the Valdez Manner. His death is deemed suicide. After his father's funeral, Vanitas Valdez runs the manner. Two weeks later Vanitas Valdez is sent to a halfway house to get treatment. Doctors report Vanitas Valdez keeps speaking of seeing the ghost of his brother in the graveyard. Two months later Vanitas Valdez commits suicide by hanging in his room. His body is placed in the family graveyard."_

Sora blinks, "Whoa.."

"They all died." Namine says sadly, "Such a sad history, the Valdezes."

"If they died, how did the family continue?" Sora asks.

Namine shakes her head, smiling, "You don't know your own heritage? Eraqus had another son, the eldest, Terra Valdez. I heard he moved far away when his brothers were still very little."

"Ah," Sora nods, "I know of Terra, duh."

He chuckles softly and Namine smiles. She clicks another link and a small paragraph, along with a blury image of a shadow in the graveyard behind Sora's house pops up. Sora reads aloud:

 _"Everyone deems the Valdez Manner haunted after many sight Vanitas Valdez standing at Sora Valdez's gravestone. No one ever gets close to the graveyard, and the apparition disappears before proof can be verified. One teacher (who remains nameless) reports going to the grave and standing right beside the apparition. The ghost turned to the teacher and said three words before disappearing: 'He still lives.' No one else has been able to get close to the ghost before it disappears."_

Sora shakes his head, "That's so fake."

"You don't believe in ghost stories, Sora?" Namine asks.

Sora frowns, "They're just making fun of the tragedy that happened to my family. That's fake, and hurtful."

Namine sighs, "It probably is fake, but a lot of the people here actually believe Vanitas Valdez's ghost is still trapped to Sora's gravestone."

"That is just so stupid." Sora turns off the computer and frowns, _Sora Valdez burned in a forest. The same place the new forest rests outside the manner. Riku said Sora's death was his fault. There's too many holes in this story. I have to find out more, but how? I tried asking Mom about Sora, she changed the subject every time I tried. She knows something, but won't say. My only hope to learn about him is the dreams, and.. Riku._

"Sora? Hello?" Namine waves her hand over Sora's face.

Sora blinks, "Uh, what? Sorry, did you say something?"

"Library's closing in a few minutes. I just came to return a book. Come on, I'll walk you home." she giggles and Sora laughs, rolling his eyes, "Yeah, okay."

The two friends walk together until Namine has to leave and Sora sighs, walking the long straight road home alone as the sun starts to set.

* * *

 _16th Century Rome_

"Riku!" Sora chases the silver-haired boy into the forest. All too quick, he's lost. He looks around, but it's hopeless. Whatever path he had been following is gone now. The trees move too much, Sora's never made it out of the cursed forest without Riku. Though, he's never been inside since the day he met Riku. Sora looks around, tears running down his face, _No, this can't be happening!_

 _"Riku!"_ he cries, crumbling to the forest floor. He sits in the dirt in the dark of night, crying and screaming his lover's name. Unlike all the other times, Riku doesn't come to his aid. Sora's left alone in the dark as the trees move around, caging him. A chill fills his bones as the wind blows. _Something's not right._ Sora gasps as there's suddenly someone behind him. The voice that speaks is male, and a few years older than Sora or Riku. Sora sniffs as ice cold hands grip his shoulders hard.

"What is a little human like you doing out here at this time of night?"

Sora wants to scream for Riku to save him. This is, after all, what Riku had always warned him of. The others in the forest, members of Riku's coven. Now one of Riku's family member's is going to eat him. With the words Riku left him with, Sora hopes his death will be swift. He closes his eyes, shivering beneath the hard, icy grip of his attacker. The voice speaks again, colder, "What are your last words before you die, little human?"


	5. Warning Signs

**Warning Signs**

 _Present Day_

Sora sits in his room, staring out at the graveyard. He stares intently, hoping to see a ghost, hoping he'll see nothing at the same time. He sighs, lying his head down on the windowsill. He closes his eyes, "This is stupid. None of my dead relatives are haunting the graveyard."

The wind blows his hair and he finds himself falling asleep. A whispered voice reaches his ears, "Lock up, first. Don't leave any openings."

Sora looks up and around, but he doesn't see anyone. He frowns, "Riku.. What are you warning me about?"

Nonetheless, Sora stands and closes and locks his window. He stares out a little longer, then gets in his own bed. Something nags at the back of his mind, but he can't figure out what it is. Ignoring the feeling that he's missing something, Sora settles in his bed to sleep. As soon as he closes his eyes, he's dreaming of Sora Valdez's memories.

* * *

A scream wakes Sora. He gasps and rushes downstairs as quickly as he can. He gets to the living room, "Mom?!"

He finds his mother leaning over Selphie, who's lying still and pale on the couch. Tidus stands by the arm of the couch and Sora walks over to them, "Mom?"

She shakes her head, wiping tears from her eyes, "Get your brother ready for school. You take him there, and don't you let him out of your sight for a moment."

Sora looks conflicted, worry and pain constricting his heart, "Mom, what happened to Selphie? Why did you scream?"

"Selphie came downstairs, her neck was bleeding. She said she didn't feel well, then she just fell down. She wouldn't get back up." Tidus answers Sora, the younger boy crying.

Sora frowns, "Is she going to be okay?"

"I'm trying to get a hold of the doctor now, go get Tidus ready for school." his Mom replies. Sora does as she instructs, and as he leaves the house, he takes his little brother's hand. Tidus talks nervously, and Sora replies on autopilot, his mind elsewhere. _I almost fell asleep at the windowsill. Riku spoke to me somehow, he told me to close and lock the window. Mom always locks the door after I get home. So, what am I missing? Is this connected to that warning? I need to find out. Whatever happened to Selphie wasn't some accident. Tidus said her neck had been bleeding? Openings.. Lock up first.._

Sora turns to Tidus, "Was your window locked last night?"

Tidus looks up at Sora in confusion, "What?"

"Was your window locked last night?" Sora repeats.

Tidus frowns, "Uh.. Yeah. Mom locked it before I went to bed."

"Was Selphie's locked?" Sora asks.

Tidus shrugs, "I think so. Mom always locks our windows at night. So, it probably was."

 _So, what then?_ Sora frowns, then sighs as they enter the village. _I'll sort this out later._ Sora takes Tidus to his age group, then goes to find Namine. A friend is what he needs to clear his head right now. Having Namine around will make it easier to think, easier to pretend his life isn't so messed up. Some thing's bend, other's break, Sora doesn't want his life to do any of those things. Something still nags at the back of his mind, but he chooses to ignore it again. _A connection has to be made somewhere. Somehow._

* * *

Riku lies on his bed, in his room. The walls are a soft silver, his lamp glows a light red, cascading along the walls, making them shine pink. His closet door hangs open, neatly hanged clothes and shows in neat rows show from inside. Riku lays on blue satin, wearing a gray T-shirt and jeans. He sighs, opening his eyes. He holds a hand up over his face, a small golden pocket watch in his hand. Flipping open the lid, he reads the inscription aloud: "Time and humans are the same; Easy to forget if you're immortal. Here's a little something to help you remember us. -Sora."

He sighs, snapping the lid shut, his body shaking. He sits up, his hair falling in his face, over his eyes.

"Sora," he breathes.

Riku would give anything to see his Sora smile just one last time. The very last time he saw Sora, the younger boy was in tears. Riku covers his face with his empty hand, "I was a fool to let you go."

A soft knock sounds at his door. Riku puts the watch in his pocket, pushing his hair from his face as he calls, "Come in."

Aqua enters the room and she smiles softly, "I figured you'd still be awake."

He shrugs, "I could say the same for you."

She closes his door, "I'm doing morning roll call. Making sure everyone's in their beds, ready to sleep. Most of them are sleeping."

"Who's not?" Riku raises an eyebrow, "Besides you and me?"

Aqua sighs, running a hand through her hair, "I caught Xehanort sneaking in just after the sun rose. He was kind of burned, but no other damage."

"Did you punish him? He knows the curfew is there for a reason, even for him. _Especially_ for him." Riku's eyes narrow.

Just then a young man who looks a little older than Riku with silver hair, tan skin, and gold eyes comes into the room, "I assure you, she did."

Riku turns his gaze on him, "What were you doing out so late, Xehanort?"

"Feeding." Xehanort replies like it's nothing, "What else would I be doing?"

"How many people did you kill?" Riku asks.

Xehanort rolls his eyes, "I didn't kill anyone. I just traveled really far to eat, that's all. It took a little longer to get home because of dawn."

"Why didn't you come back two hours before dawn, like the rules say?" Riku continues to question him.

"I lost track of time." Xehanort replies, leaving the room, "I'm going to bed, see you guys tonight."

Aqua sighs and turns back to Riku, "He worries me some times. He's very.. Disobedient. You tell him to do one thing, he'll deliberately do the other."

Riku nods, "I know. He's always been like that."

She nods, "I know. Well.. Get some sleep, Riku."

Aqua leaves, closing the door behind her. Riku sighs and lays back on his bed, turning his light off. He settles in to sleep, clutching Sora's watch in his hands now. He presses the cool metal against his chest, and falls asleep.


	6. Connected

**Connected**

 _16th Century Rome_

Sora and Riku walk the streets of Sora's village after sunset. Hand in hand, they walk. Sora swings their arms happily, and Riku smiles at Sora. Sora looks up at Riku and smiles bright, showing all his teeth.

"I'm glad you decided to see the village first hand." Sora says.

Riku looks around at the dark village, void of light. He sighs, "I wish I could see it during the day, when there's people about, when it's much.. Brighter."

Sora's smile falls, "Do you miss it? Being human?"

Riku turns to Sora, "More so every day since I met you, sunlight."

Sora's grip on Riku's hand tightens. Determination shines in his clear blue eyes, "I may not be able to make you human again, but.. I swear, I'll find a way for you to walk in the sun."

Riku stares at his lover in amazement, "You.. How?"

The brunet shakes his head, "I don't know, but I'll figure it out."

Riku smiles and hugs Sora gently, but tight enough for the younger boy to feel his gratitude. Sora hugs Riku back and closes his eyes. Despite the warm summer air, Sora shivers. Riku moves to withdrawal, but Sora tightens his grip, "Don't.."

Riku sighs, "Am I making you cold, Sora?"

"That doesn't matter. I don't want to let go. Not yet.." Sora breathes in, _Riku always smells of the forest. The forest I'm forbidden to go into. Forbidden. Like Riku is to me; Like his home, his world, is to me. We're so different. Why does life torment me like this? Why does it want to crush my heart?_

"Sora..?" Riku's soft tone brings Sora from his thoughts. He looks up at Riku and finds worry in those turquoise eyes. Sora smiles softly to ease the worry in his non-beating heart. Riku returns Sora's smile and releases him. Sora sighs, crossing his arms, "Are you leaving?"

Riku's eyes soften more, "It'll be dawn soon."

"Yeah, but.. Not for a couple hours, at least.." Sora shrugs, "Stay a little longer.. Please?"

He looks at Riku with sad eyes. Riku moves forward and kisses Sora's forehead, breathing against his warm skin, "You know I have a curfew. Until dusk graces us again."

Before Sora can even blink, Riku is gone. Like a ghost, there's nothing showing he was ever there. His very footprints will be whisked away by the wind. A memory Sora can never quite catch. _Will he just not come back one day? Will I lose him with no warning? No trace our love ever existed?_ Sora is too afraid to voice his fears to Riku, he has no idea how his inhuman lover would react. Sora stands in the middle of his village, glaring at the sky, angry for it stealing his lover away like it does the night.

* * *

 _Present Day_

Sora wakes up to the rays of sunlight shining through his window. He yawns, rubbing his eyes. He sits up, "Another dream about him.."

It was becoming tedious. Every time Sora'd close his eyes, he'd be bombarded with memories that aren't his. He sighs, rubbing his eyes again, "At least it's Saturday.. I won't have to go to school.."

He yawns and looks out the window. The sun shines brightly over the manner. The gravestones at the bottom of the hill glisten, a sort of bittersweet sight. He frowns, _It's wrong for death to look so beautiful._ Getting out of bed, Sora takes the small tin box from underneath. He flicks the lid off and stares at its contents. Careful not to touch the ring inside, he picks up a photograph that lies under it. The picture is of Sora, Vanitas, and an older, dark haired man. He guesses the man is their father.

Only two other things remain in the box. One is an envelope, the other is a very old, very faded, drawing. Sora takes the drawing, squinting at it. The penmanship is old, and hardly recognizable, but Sora can see what the image is of: Riku. Sora puts the paper aside and picks up the envelope. Opening it, he finds a letter inside. As soon as he touches the paper inside, he blacks out.

* * *

 _When Sora Valdez comes into his room, just after sunset, he expects to see Riku. The room was empty. Worry surfaces on the boy's face. He looks around and finds an envelope on his pillow. Curious, he opens the envelope and takes out the paper inside; A letter. Sora tilts his head as he begins to read:_

 _"Sunlight,_

 _It pains me to have to tell you this, especially telling you like this. Things have happened with my Coven, and we are in danger. One of my brothers found out about you, about us. That created problems. He wants to kill you because I told you about my kind. This is the reason I never let you meet them, they are dangerous and hateful to your kind. My family is angry, they all want you and your village to burn._

 _I don't want anything to happen to you, or your family. That is why I've decided what has to be done is for us to leave. This has to stop, Sora. We never should have met, and in a few years, you'll forget we did. As I will forget about you. This was a foolish joke. I can't afford the_ _consequences that come along with you. We'll be gone by dawn, stay inside until then. I can't clean up after your mess if something happens._

 _Take my last words of advice, you foolish, foolish human. Stay out of the dark. There are things there you never want to witness, let alone let those things notice you. Don't come seeking what you don't want to find. Trust me, you don't want to find what you think you do. You've never seen the full ugly truth of what's there. So, don't be foolish, live your life like you're supposed to._

 _This is the end._

 _-Riku"_

 _Sora's body shakes as the letter flutters to the floor. Tears stream down his face as his eyes widen. Realization hits and he sobs, "He's leaving me!"_

* * *

Sora stares at the letter for a few minutes before he shoves everything back in the box, throwing it back under his bed, "What the hell is going on?! These memories are too jumbled to make any sense!"

He grips his hair and groans, squeezing his eyes shut, "I don't even want to understand, so leave me alone, _Sora!_ "


	7. At The End of The Day

**At The End of The Day**

 _Present Day_

Sora stands in Selphie's room, watching his sleeping sister. He frowns, "She's getting worse. How is that possible?"

"Sora, someone's at the door for you!" his mother calls out.

"Coming!" Sora calls back, heading downstairs. He goes to the front door and opens it, finding Namine there. He blinks, then smiles, "Hey, what's up?"

"Do you want to come to the lake with me today?" she asks, smiling.

Sora looks thoughtful, "Well.. Uh.. My sister's kind of sick, so.. I think I'll have to pass. Maybe next time."

Namine's smile falls and she sighs, smiling slightly now, "Okay, I understand. See you around."

She waves and leaves and Sora waves back. Once she's gone, he sighs and closes the door. He turns around to find his Mom staring at him. He frowns, "What?"

"You should have went with her. I don't like that you hardly leave for anything but school." she replies.

Sora sighs, "Mom, I'm staying to help you look after Selphie, like I _told_ Namine."

"You don't have to. You should go have fun with your friends." she says.

Sora's frown deepens, "My friends are back on the Islands."

His Mom crosses her arms, "Don't try that with me, Sora. Just.. Go.. Get out of the house for awhile."

Sora groans, "Fine." and walks out the front door. He walks along the path, his hands in his pockets. He stops and looks up at the afternoon sky as it slowly turns to evening. He sighs and continues walking. After awhile of walking back and forth along the path, not really wanting to go anywhere, he goes down to the family graveyard. He walks along the rows, and stops in front of Sora Valdez's grave. He looks beside it and Vanitas Valdez's grave lies there. He looks back at his namesake's grave and tilts his head. He just stands there, staring at the stone until the sun gives way to night.

He slides his hand along the top of the grave, and smiles, glad that one thing of that Sora's didn't send him to the path through unwanted memories. He sighs and sticks his hands in his pockets. His eyes narrow slightly, "Was it really a fire that killed you?"

He sighs and closes his eyes. The wind blows, swirling his hair around. Suddenly the warmth in the air changes and Sora opens his eyes and looks at the reason, "What do you want, Riku?"

Riku looks at Sora and sighs, looking back at the grave of his dead lover, "I just came to see him."

"Do you do that often?" Sora asks, "Come to his grave?"

"As often as I can without getting caught." he replies.

"Why did you say those things to him in that letter?" Sora asks, staring Riku down, "I found the letter, it was in a silver box in my room."

Riku's expression turns pained, "That's none of your business."

"I think it kind of is." Sora crosses his arms, "For the same reason I know who you are. For whatever reason, I'm getting bits and pieces of his memories of you, and I want to know why. That makes it my business."

"You're his reincarnation, that's why you're getting the memories." Riku replies.

"Then why am I only getting memories of you? Tell me that makes sense." Sora glares at Riku, "He chased after you, didn't he? After he got the letter, he went looking for you, didn't he? Is that why he died?"

"That's part of it." Riku closes his eyes.

Sora continues glaring at Riku, "What are you, Riku? A vampire or something?"

Riku opens his eyes and looks at Sora with a sad expression, "That's exactly what I am."

Sora looks somewhat surprised, then tilts his head, "That's what I suspected.. In the memories, Sora never came out and said what you were, but there were always little hints."

"I see.." Riku frowns, "Aren't you afraid of me?"

Sora shrugs, "Kind of, but I've seen you a lot in the memories. You don't seem like something dangerous, at least, not to me."

Riku runs a hand through his hair, "Well, I am something dangerous. _Very_ dangerous."

Sora's eyes widen lightly, "Did you tell me to lock my window the other night?"

"No." Riku's frown deepens, "Why?"

"I heard your voice, or maybe.. It was a memory.." Sora looks confused, "But then.. My sister got sick.. Her neck was bleeding, and now she won't wake up."

Riku's eyes gasp, "What? Your sister?"

Sora nods, "Do you know something?"

"A memory of me telling you to lock the window.." Riku seems to be thinking aloud, "Your sister.."

The vampire's eyes widen, "Sora was warning you.."

Sora looks more confused than before, "What? How? _Why?_ "

"For the same reason I warned him that night." Riku clenches his fists.

"What do you mean?" Sora looks confused.

"Vampires; We feed on blood to survive, and human blood is the favorite or most. Vampires can only enter a home through pathways." Riku explains.

"Pathways?" Sora frowns.

"Doors and windowsills. Betweens; where something ends and something else begins simultaneously. Like a door to another room, or a window to outside. All supernatural creatures are bound to pathway entries. But, if the pathway is locked or simply closed, they can't get through. Someone else has to let them in." Riku replies.

Sora's frown deepens, "Selphie.. You stupid child.."

He looks like he's going to cry and Riku feels conflicted, wanting to comfort him, like he did his Sora, but he knows he can't. This isn't his Sora, this isn't the same. This Sora can never walk where his Sora did. They must never walk the same path, it will only end in another needless death. Sora closes his eyes and clenches his fists. In the next second, he glares at Riku, "One of you attacked my little sister?!"

Riku looks down at Sora's grave, "Probably. Though I don't know who, I wasn't around here recently."

Sora looks away, angry, "Right.. 'Cause I totally believe that."

Riku closes his eyes, This Sora is so different, yet exactly the same from his Sora. But he can't afford to let this Sora into his heart as he did the other. The past cannot be allowed to repeat itself. Too much lies at stake, far too much is at risk. After the death of Sora Valdez, Riku promised himself he'd never let himself fall in love again, especially not with a human. Opening his eyes, looking at Sora, he knows that could come crashing down at a moment's notice.


	8. Then and Now

**Then and Now**

 _16th Century Rome_

 _Sora shuts his eyes tightly, Let death be swift._ He gasps when the monster bites into his neck. The pain is intense, it feels of liquid fire running through his body. He shakes, his body starting to shut down. Sora lets out a sharp cry when the monster bites down, hard, like he's trying to take Sora's head off with that bite.

" _Sora!_ "

At the sound of his lover screaming his name, Sora's eyes snap open. His eyes widen at the silver beauty before him. Riku looks livid, and he's not looking at Sora. He's glaring at Sora's attacker. Riku's fists clench, "He's off limits, Xehanort!"

Sora turns and looks at Xehanort. The vampire smirks, "Why? He's just a piece of meat! He's just _dinner!_ "

"He is not!" Riku growls, "I told you all to leave him be!"

"Since when do I take orders from you? You're a disgrace to our kind, Riku. Falling for a meat sack." Xehanort scoffs.

Riku attacks. He's too fast for Sora to see. Sora blinks slowly, bringing a hand over his wound. The feeling of fire still resides in his body, but it doesn't hurt as much as it did the moment before. He winces as the fire slowly burns hotter, causing more pain. Sora doubles over, the pain soon becoming overwhelming. He grasps his wound hard, trying to stop the pain, but it only gets worse.

Tears spill from his eyes and he screams. The pain feels of fire burning everything inside his body, boiling his blood. Riku leaves Xehanort and crouches in front of Sora. He looks worried and exhausted, "Sora..?"

Sora screams, "It's burning!"

Riku's eyes widen, and he glares at Xehanort, "You were trying to turn him?!"

Xehanort simply smirks at Riku, "That might have been part of the plan."

* * *

 _Present Day_

Sora wakes with a start. He groans, rubbing his neck, a dull feeling of a burning sensation lingers there. He shudders and shakes his head, "I hate these memories."

He sighs and looks out the window, dropping his hand to his side. He frowns when he sees someone standing out in the graveyard. _That's not Riku._ He contemplates going out there to see who it is, but the phantom warning runs through his head again. Riku's not the only vampire around. Sora stares out the window, trying to see if he can identify the person outside. Their back is to him, and the moon is covered, so it's a dark night.

From what Sora can see, the person is unidentifiable. He sighs, rubbing his eyes. When he removes his hands from his eyes, the mysterious figure is gone. He sighs again, "It was just a shadow."

Sora gets out of bed and heads downstairs. He goes to Selphie's room to check on her and stops outside her room. The door is open slightly, that's normal, only Sora ever slept with his door all the way closed. No, what's wrong is the draft coming from under the door, through the openings around the door. Their Mom doesn't leave the air conditioning on at night. Sora slowly pushes the door open and his eyes widen, his breath catches in his throat at what he's seeing.

The monster from his dream is leaning over his little sister. Xehanort is sitting on the bed, leaning over her tiny body. Her tiny form is lifted somewhat in his arms and his face is at her neck. The window behind them is wide open. _Vampire. He's a vampire. He's the reason she's sick, he's the one killing her!_ Not knowing what else to do, Sora yells and tackles the vampire. Xehanort drops Selphie as Sora tackles him. Xehanort easily flips Sora, pinning the smaller boy to the end of the bed. He gasps, staring at Sora's face, "That's impossible. I watched you burn!"

His grip on Sora's shoulders tighten, he glares at him, "You're dead! You burned to death!"

 _He thinks I'm the other Sora._ Sora swallows, then he glares back at Xehanort, trying to appear strong, "Obviously, you were wrong."

Xehanort growls, eyes narrowing, "Then I'll just have to thoroughly kill you this time."

Sora's eyes widen and he squirms against the vampire. Xehanort smirks, "You're human again?"

 _Again? Did Sora actually turn?_ Sora glares wordlessly at Xehanort and the vampire chuckles, "I'm going to enjoy this. Everyone knows Riku doesn't need to know you somehow survived."

He swiftly bites into Sora's neck and he screams as a flare of pain surfaces. The light turns on and Sora hears his mother scream his name. His eyes widen, "Mom, run!"

He's too late to warn her. In a second, the pain turns dull and Xehanort isn't holding him down anymore. Sora sits up and cries out as his mother crumbles to the ground, her neck snapped. Xehanort laughs, watching Sora. Sora stares at his mother's body, fighting to hold back tears in front of the monster. Xehanort smirks, "Now to finish you off."

 _Oh, god, I'm going to die!_ Sora closes his eyes looking away. The same moment, he's pinned down again and that familiar pain comes forth again. Sora tries not to scream, he doesn't want to give the monster that satisfaction again. He grits his teeth, keeping his eyes shut tight. suddenly the weight is lifted off him. He opens his eyes to find he's alone in the room with his sister and his mother's body. He sits up slowly, dizziness settling over him. He puts a hand over his wound, the dull pain of the monster draining his blood lingering.

* * *

Riku slams Xehanort against a tree in the forest. He growls, pinning him there, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Xehanort rolls his eyes, "I was feeding."

"You were killing!" Riku replies.

Xehanort rolls his eyes, "She caught me. I had to do something about it."

"Come on." Riku shoves Xehanort towards the path, grabbing onto his shoulder, "Aqua won't be very happy about this. It's about time you were put in your place."


	9. Tears and Blame

**Tears and Blame**

 _Present Day_

The funeral for his mother is short and Sora doesn't know is he should be happy or upset about that fact. Holding Tidus's hand, Sora heads home. Selphie's still in a coma, so she couldn't go to the funeral, and Sora couldn't leave Tidus alone. He wouldn't have went at all if it had been anyone one else. The brothers get home and silently part ways. Tidus locks himself in his room and Sora goes to Selphie's room. He sits on the edge of her bed, brushing hair from her pale face. HIs hand lingers over her neck, where Xehanort bit her.

Sora shudders, hi other hand going to the bandaged wound on his neck, matching hers. Holding back a sob, he pulls away from her. He stands and wipes his eyes, "I'm sorry, Selphie. I'm just not strong enough.. I don't know what to do, or how to save you. I'm not good enough to protect you, or anyone else. Mom i dead because of me. Because I'm weak."

Tears spill from his eyes and he can't stop them. After a few minutes, he doesn't try. He stands in his little sister's room, and sobs until he no longer can. By the time he finally stops, night starts to claim the sky. Sora checks the lock on Selphie's window. It's perfectly fine, nice and locked. He hopes this will keep Xehanort out of the house, if only for the night. He sighs, leaving the room. He closes the door, but leaves it open just a slight bit. He goes to Tidus room and knocks when the door won't open. Tidus opens the door and it's apparent he's been crying, "Sora?"

"Lock your window, okay?" Sora doesn't want to think the same thing can happen to Tidus that happened to Selphie. Tidus nods slowly, "It always is."

Sora nods, shifting his weight from foot to foot, "Are you hungry? I can make you something?"

Tidus shakes his head, "I'm okay. Thanks. I'm.. Going to bed now.."

"Night, Tidus." Sora hugs his brother and the smaller boy hugs him back, "Night, Sora."

Sora retreats to his own room then. He sits on his bed and stares out the window. He locks his window and frowns, "If Riku wants to bother me, he can ask permission."

Not soon after, Sora finds himself falling asleep. Sora wakes hours later with a sickening feeling. He looks around, trying to get his bearings. He shakes his head and goes to check on Selphie. He opens her door and goes in. His eyes widen and he gasps, "Selphie, no!"

Selphie is standing in front of the window, and she goes to unlock the window, with Xehanort lingering on the other side. Sora runs and grabs her, pulling her away from the window, "No, don't let him in!"

Selphie fights against him and when he looks at her face he starts crying. Her face is blank and her eyes are dark, void of consciousness. He grunts and glares at Xehanort, "Let her go!"

Xehanort frowns at Sora, "Let me in so I can kill you."

"Go away! Leave us alone!" Sora replies.

Selphie continues to try and fight Sora, but he holds her tight, "Find your dinner somewhere else, you monster!"

Xehanort smirks, "Still a fighter, I see. You win this night, little human. I will be back for you."

Sora blinks and the vampire is gone. Selphie goes limp in his arms and he gasps, holding her close. He sighs and takes her to his room. He lays the sleeping child in his bed and rubs his tired eyes.

"Okay.. So vampires can use some kind of mind control on their victims to get the victim to let them inside so they can feed.." Sora mutters.

* * *

Sora wakes the next morning, unsure of when he went to sleep. He yawns and looks around. He sighs, seeing Selphie still asleep beside him. He rubs his eyes and gets out of bed. _She's safe in the daytime._ Sora goes about getting ready for school and then he takes Tidus to school once the younger boy is ready as well. School passes Sora in a blur. The final bell rings and Sora looks around for Tidus. Namine stands by Sora, "How are you feeling? I'm sorry about your Mom.."

"I'm okay.. It was dark, she slipped and fell down the stairs, it was an accident.." Sora looks away, not wanting her to see the pain surfacing in her eyes.

The small blond girl hugs him, "Still. I'm sorry."

He hugs her back, "Me, too.."

Sora leaves her and takes his brother home. Once home, Tidus again locks himself in his room. Sora worries about him, but doesn't know what to do. He sighs and goes up to his room. He sits on his bed and looks at Selphie. She seems to have gotten a little of color back in her skin and Sora sighs in relief, "She'll get better if I can keep her from letting Xehanort in."

He frowns, running a hand through his hair, "I can't let her die, too. I can't lose someone else because I can't protect them. I can't be the fault of someone else's death."

He shakes and covers his face. He starts crying, "I'm sorry, Mom. It's all my fault.."

After awhile, Sora lays in bed, staring at the ceiling. A tap on his window gets his attention and he frowns, glaring at Riku, "Go away."

"I just want to talk." Riku replies.

Sora sits up, "I'm not letting you in. You're a vampire, and my Mom was killed by one of you. I don't trust you enough to let you in."

"I just came to talk. I'm not going to hurt you or your family. I'm not like the others." Riku reassures him.

Sora frowns, crossing his arms, "Prove it."


	10. Unsettled

**Unsettled**

 _16th Century Rome_

Sora wakes in his bed. He sits up, looking confused, "What..? When did I..? I remember being in the woods.. And that boy.. The boy with silver hair.. What happened after I saw him?"

He grips his hair in frustration, "Why can't I remember?!"

He sighs and drops his hands to his lap. He closes his eyes, taking in a breath, trying to remember. Slowly, through foggy memory, he remembers the previous night. The boy with silver hair, he said his name was Riku. Riku saved Sora, he got him out of the forest. But there was someone else with them, another boy with silver hair. This boy's hair was darker than Riku's, and he had tanned skin and gold eyes. Sora sighs, shaking his head, "Who were they? Riku and that other boy? So strange.."

"Sora!" Vanitas bursts into the room and Sora looks up at his older brother. He regards the older boy curiously, "Vanitas? What's wrong?"

"Where were you?!" Vanitas looks both angry and relieved.

Sora frowns, "I went into the forest. Everyone said it was cursed, I wanted to see for myself. I guess I got lost. But it's fine. I found my way home, and there's nothing wrong with the stupid forest. A stupid waste of time."

Vanitas frowns, running a hand through his hair, "Silly, little brother, you gave us quite the scare. We had everyone searching for you. Just don't leave without telling us, okay?"

Sora nods and smiles. Whoever Riku is, and whatever he was doing in those so-called cursed woods, Sora wants to keep it to himself. The mysterious silver haired boy of the woods interests Sora more than he ever wants anyone to find out. This is Sora's secret, and he intends to take it to his grave.

* * *

 _Present Day_

Sora stares out his window at the silver haired vampire, arms crossed, eyebrow raised, "Well?"

Riku frowns, "Look, you don't have to open the window, okay? Just listen. I'm here to help you."

Sora grunts, "Like I want your help."

"Sora, you're in danger." Riku replies.

"Don't say my name like that." Sora snaps, shaking lightly, "Like you _know_ me."

"Just _listen!_ " Riku says, "It's important."

Sora rolls his eyes, "What do you want?"

"Xehanort, the vampire that attacked you the other night, he's bent on killing you. I can protect you." Riku states.

Sora glares at Riku again, "I don't need your protection, I can protect myself just fine. As long as he isn't let in, he can't hurt me."

"But she lets him in." Riku says, making Sora wince.

"I won't let her." Sora replies.

"You can't always stay awake all night." Riku sounds sympathetic.

Sora growls, "I don't want your sympathy, you're one of _them_. A _monster_."

Riku doesn't even blink at Sora's harsh words. The vampire sighs, "I know what you think, but I'm telling you, I'm different. I'm not like Xehanort."

"Is that what you told _him_ when you let him die?" Sora growls, aiming to hurt the older boy.

Riku's expression hardens, "You don't know what you're talking about. I don't understand why you carry the same face, you and him are nothing alike."

"Good!" Sora replies, "I don't want to be anything like him, he was stupid. He loved a _monster!_ "

Riku suddenly looks livid and he punches the class, shattering it. He lingers outside the window. He growls, his voice low, "Sora wasn't stupid. Don't you _ever_ say anything bad about him, he was an _amazing_ person. You don't _deserve_ to wear _his_ face."

"Go ahead, kill me. Oh, you can't! 'Cause I won't invite you in!" Sora clenches his fists.

Riku smirks, suddenly pinning Sora down. He whispers, "You already did, idiot."

Sora screams and Riku disappears. He sits up, breathing heavily, eyes wide. Tidus bursts into the room, "Sora?!"

Sora sighs, running a hand through his hair, "Go back to sleep, I'm okay."

"You're window.." Tidus frowns, "It's all broken."

Sora frowns at the glass all over his bed, "Yeah.. It is.."

* * *

The next morning, Sora sits on his bed. He holds the silver box in his hands, frowning at the contents, "I don't get it. What made Sora fall for him? He doesn't seem that likable to me.."

He sighs and picks up the ring again. He stares at it, "There's something about this.. Sora wanted to give it to Riku, it's supposed to help Riku be with him.. What is it?"

He frowns, closing his eyes. He opens his eyes and sighs again, putting the ring back. He puts the lid back on the box and shoves the box back under his bed. He turns and looks out the window, down at the graveyard. His eyes widen when he sees someone standing at Sora's grave. The figure is blurry, even with all the sunlight shining. Sora quickly runs outside, but when he gets to the grave, the mysterious figure is gone. The young boy frowns, crossing his arms. Confusion shines across his face, "I know someone was here. I _know_ it."

He shakes his head and turns around to start back up the hill. He screams when he sees Sora's brother Vanitas standing in front of him. Sora backs up and Vanitas's narrowed golden eyes stare through him. Sora shakes, staring wide-eyed at the boy before him. The boy is as solid as any living person. Vanitas takes a step forward and reaches for Sora. Sora gasps and covers his face with his arms. After a few minutes of standing like that with nothing happening, Sora lowers his arms.

He blinks, looking around. Vanitas is gone. He shakes his head, running back into the house. Sora's body shakes as he closes his bedroom door, "What the hell did I just see?"


	11. Starting to Understand

**Starting to Understand**

 _16th Century Rome_

"Don't let me go!" Sora laughs as Riku, carrying the smaller boy, jumps up into a tree.

Riku laughs, a happy, carefree free laugh, (one Sora had yet to experience) as he jumps from treetop to treetop. They come to a sudden stop, standing at the top of a very tall tree. Sora gasps, eyes wide. From their height, they can see everything for miles: The tiny village Sora lives in; the river beyond; the starry night; the moon, big and bright; and on the other side of the village, through the forest, a mansion in the distance.

Sora sighs, "This is beautiful.."

"Glad you think so." Riku smiles down at Sora and Sora returns the vampire's smile with a wide, warm one of his own. The two boys stand like that, clinging to one another, smiling, for awhile. To Sora, the moment feels of eternity, to Riku, it doesn't feel long enough. Sora licks his lips and looks down. He gasps and pulls himself closer to Riku, fear taking him. Riku holds him securely, protectively. His smile is heard in his voice, "Don't be scared. I won't let you get hurt. I promise."

Sora looks back at Riku and smiles softly this time. Riku returns his smile with the same kind. Sora chuckles, "Can we get back on solid ground now?"

Riku chuckles, "Sure." and he jumps off the treetop. Sora screams and buries his face in Riku's chest. Riku holds him tight for the four seconds it takes to land on the ground. Riku moves to release Sora, but Sora clings tighter, muttering, "Not yet."

Riku sighs, smiling still, and he wraps his arms lovingly around his human lover. They stay wrapped together like that for awhile before Riku finally pulls away. This time, Sora lets him. When they separate, Riku sees Sora's crying. Riku gasps softly, frowning, "Sora? Are you okay?"

Sora shakes his head, wiping his eyes, "It's not fair. You always have to leave me."

Riku's frown deepens, "I always come back.."

Sora shakes his head again, "It's not enough, I want to _always_ be with you!"

"Sora.." Riku sighs, running a hand through his hair, "You know I can't be out in the sun, and I spend almost all night with you. Which, by the way, isn't healthy for you. Do you get enough sleep?"

"I get plenty of sleep." Sora grumbles, "Stop changing the subject."

Riku looks conflicted, "I give you as much of my time as I can."

"It's not enough.." Sora looks away, "I may be greedy for wanting this, but.. I.. I want _all_ of your time. I _never_ want to be apart from you."

Riku's face becomes stricken, "Sora.."

Sora's body shakes and he faces Riku completely, Tears stream down his face, and his expression is determined, "Riku, I want you to make me a vampire."

* * *

 _Present Day_

Sora wakes with a start. He groans, clutching his chest. He sits up, running a hand through his hair, "These dreams.. Why can't they just go away? I don't want to know who Sora was, or how much he loved Riku. I don't want to know any of this! I just want to be normal!"

He shakes, tears running down his face. After a few minutes, he calms down. He sighs and looks down where he put his sister to sleep beside him. He sighs, smiling softly at the child beside him, sleeping soundly. So much color had returned to her in the few days since Riku's visit. Sora had the window replaced, blaming it on some freak wind storm, using his college fund. Thankfully, no one has been visiting Sora's home. Sora sighs and lays back down. _Maybe she'll wake up soon._

With that thought, Sora lets himself drift to sleep. Sunlight graces the room and Sora wakes up as the light shines in his face. He groans, turning away from the light.

"Sora, wake up, sleepyhead!"

Sora sits up instantly, eyes wide, "Selphie?!"

His sister giggles, sitting beside him. Tears fall down his eyes as he hugs her tight. She laughs and hugs him back. Sora laughs, crying, hugging her, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

She giggles, "I'm fine, and it's all thanks to your friend."

Sora pulls back confused, "What? What friend?"

"The one with the pretty hair. What was his name? R.. Ri... Ri something. Anyway, he gave me some funny tasting juice, and _BAM!_ I'm all better!" she explains, smiling widely.

Sora stiffens, his eyes widening, "Riku.. Riku made you better?"

She nods, "He is very nice. I woke up early and I was feeling real bad. I could barely get myself to move! He came to the window and said he was your friend and he'd help me feel good again. He said all I had to do was drink juice."

Sora frowns, _He saved her? but, he's.. A monster. Isn't he? I guess.. Maybe I..? Did I judge him too early? He saved my sister when he could have just left her die, especially after the things I said to him. Is it just because I have that Sora's face that he helped her? No, it can't be.. All these dreams I've been having, the Riku I see there is so different from the one I know here. Maybe I did misjudge him.. Just who is this guy..?_

"Sora? Hey, are you even listening to me?!" Selphie crosses her arms and Sora blinks, "Uh, what?"

"Sora!" she whines.

He chuckles, "Sorry, El."

She giggles, "Aw, that's okay, I forgive you. Consider yourself lucky!"

She laughs and Sora joins her. He smiles, his lively, silly little sister is perfectly okay, and it's all thanks to Riku. The vampire has many sides it seems. Sora sighs, smiling softly, _Maybe I'm starting to understand what was so appealing about him to that Sora._


	12. Blessed Be Thy Darkness

**Blessed Be Thy Darkness**

 _Present Day_

Riku sits at the end of his bed, staring at the pocket watch in his hands. His grip on the trinket tightens lightly and he closes his eyes, sighing, "Keeping this only makes it worse. Hell, just living here again makes it so much worse."

He opens his eyes, frowning, "And then there's _him_. He certainly doesn't make this any better. I've tried staying away, I've tried to forget, I even threw this watch into an ocean. But I went back for it, just as I go back to his grave every chance I have. Sora's etched into my heart. I can't escape my feelings, my guilt for not saving him. Even the memories never fade. Is this my punishment for letting myself feel for a human? I am haunted by the memories of my mistakes for all eternity? Fate is cruel, surely mocking me with this new Sora."

He runs a hand through his hair, his frown deepening. He narrows his eyes lightly, almost glaring at the watch in his grasp, "Sora.. Were you my punishment all along? Was I just destined to lose you in the end?"

He closes his eyes again, bringing the watch to his chest, "I certainly am quite the fool."

A knock on his door brings him from his darkened thoughts. He winces, hoping whoever's at the door didn't hear him talking to himself. Being a vampire, he's almost certain they did. He puts the watch in his pocket before inviting the vampire in. The door opens and Axel comes into the room. He smiles softly at Riku, "You okay, man?"

"Fine." Riku almost glares at his friend.

Axel chuckles, rubbing the back of his head nervously, "Right.. So.. Anyway.. Uh.."

Riku rolls his eyes, "Spit it out, Axel. What do you want?"

"Do you want to come feeding with us?" Axel asks.

Riku's eyes narrow, "Who's 'us?'"

Axel shrugs, "Aqua, Xehanort, and I."

"No." Riku spoke as soon as the "X" in "Xehanort" was spoken. Axel frowns, "I figured.. Thought I'd ask anyway.."

The redhead sighs, "What is it about Xehanort that you hate so much? Everyone can see you despise the guy."

"Many reasons. Would you like a list?" Riku retorts.

Axel raises his arms, as if in surrender, "Hey, man, don't shoot the messenger. Aqua's the one who told me to ask."

"Tell her I said no, then. Because I'm not going if he is." Riku replies.

Axel rolls his eyes, "Yeah, yeah." and he leaves the room, closing the door behind him. Riku sighs, lying back on his bed, He covers his face with his hands. Closing his eyes to the darkness, he frowns. He lays like that for awhile before he removes his hands from his face and opens his eyes. He's welcomes by darkness and he sits up slowly. His fists clench, "Xehanort's out. He's with Aqua, so she should be able to keep him in check, right..?"

He groans, "Will Sora and his family be safe with Xehanort out and about? It wouldn't be hard for Xehanort to slip away from Aqua. He's done it many times.. Should I watch over Sora's house tonight? Just to make sure..? Maybe.. Just for tonight.."

Riku stands and he's gone in an instant. Riku stops just outside the cemetery behind Sora's house. The moon is covered by dark clouds, hiding Riku's presence in the sweet darkness that Riku is so used to dwelling in. As he stands outside the house, looking up at the sky, Riku frowns, "I can't even remember what the heat of the sun feels like, or what its radiant glow looks like over this sleepy village.. Or over anything really.."

Riku takes in the darkness around him. He crosses his arms, the sweet darkness that keeps him safe, he starts to hate dwelling there inside it. Maybe he hated it all along. Being with Sora just made it worse, and ever since he met that strange human boy, the feeling of hatred strengthens. He knows it's not the sun he misses, not really. It's Sora. He's always wanted to share that boy's world of light. The darkness is so plain compared to that brilliant light he no longer can be a part of.

Riku looks back at Sora's house. His eyes widen lightly when he sees Sora sitting at the window, looking right at him. Sora opens the window and shouts, "I can see you! Come here, I want to talk to you!"

Riku sighs and goes to Sora's window. He hovers outside the window, "Yes?"

"What did you do to Selphie?" Sora asks.

Riku frowns lightly, "Your sister? I healed her.."

"How?" Sora's eyes narrow, "She said you had her drink some kind of juice. What did you give her."

Riku looks away as he answers, "My blood. A vampire's blood heals any wound of ailment. You just seemed so worried about her, so.."

"When did you do that?" he stares into Riku's eyes.

"Early this morning, when it was still dark. Maybe an hour or so after you fell asleep." he replies.

Sora frowns, "What are you trying to achieve? I'm not going to be your friend or anything just because you saved her. I appreciate what you did, but.. You're not human. I can't say I like you, at all for that matter. But.. I trust you, just a little.. So.. There.."

Riku looks back at Sora in slight surprise, "You're starting to trust me now?"

"So?!" Sora shakes his head, "That doesn't mean anything! I still hate you for everything you are!"

Riku smiles softly. It's obvious this Sora and his Sora are almost one in the same. This Sora has the same defensive tone and face. _Even the look in his eyes are the same._ Sora glares lightly, slightly pouting, "What are you smiling at? Stop that!"

Riku chuckles softly, "You are just like Sora in some ways, and so different in others."

Sora frowns, crossing his arms, "Don't say that. I"m just me, nobody else."

"That's true, but you have to remember, you are technically a reincarnation. So, that Sora _is_ you, too." Riku replies.

Sora shakes his head, closing his eyes, "That's just weird. Don't say things like that."

Riku leans in and kisses Sora's forehead softly, whispering, "Thanks for the trust, Sora."

Sora gasps, opening his eyes wide. Before he can even reply, Riku is long gone, swept into the darkness as always.


	13. Growing

**Growing**

 _Present Day_

Sora stares out his window at sunset, staring towards the forest with a sort of dazed look on his face. The events of the previous night still plays in his mind. Riku had kissed him. It wasn't anything suggestive, just some kind of friendly kiss. Even knowing this, it confuses and amazes Sora. He's been nothing but horrible to the vampire, and he returns Sora's hateful words with kind gestures. The more Sora thinks about it, the more the situation seems confusing to him. Sora sighs and covers his face with his hands, "I just don't get it. When I think I have him figured out, he goes and surprises me again. He needs to stop that."

He sighs and uncovers his face. He then opens the window and leans against the windowsill, leaning slightly out. The wind brushes past his hair, making it sway. Sora sighs, the cool air of an almost summer night is refreshing to him. _Is this what that Sora felt when he first got to know Riku? Or was he head over heels from the instant their eyes met? I don't see why, honestly. Sure, the guy's got pretty, shiny hair, and muscles, but so? Or was it Riku's eyes? No matter how pretty they may be, I need to remember they are the eyes of a killer. That's all Riku really is, no matter what mask he wears; A murderer._

Sora opens his eyes, "Riku can pretend to be normal all he wants, I know what he is. I can't be fooled."

"That's a nice thought, but I'm not trying to fool you."

Sora gasps and turns around to see Riku standing against his closed bedroom door. Sora stands on his bed, "Get out, get out, now! I don't want you in here, this is my personal space, leave!"

"Actually," in a second, Riku's standing right in front of Sora, " _This_ is your personal space."

Sora yelps in surprise and backs up. He stumbles out the window and Riku grabs his arm and pulls him back in the room just as he starts to fall. Sora stares at Riku wide-eyed. Riku frowns, "I was messing with you, I didn't mean to startle you out the window, Sora."

" _Messing_ with me?!" Sora fumes, "You idiot, I could have died!"

"I wouldn't have let you die, I would have caught you either way. You'd have been just fine." Riku rolls his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes like I'm the one who's stupid! You're the one who got up in my face!" Sora pushes Riku, but Riku doesn't even budge.

Sora stands glaring at the vampire boy, who frowns back at the human boy. After a few minutes, Riku starts laughing. Sora glares harder, pouting, "Don't laugh at me!"

"I can't help it!" Riku laughs, "You're just too adorable!"

"I am not adorable!" Sora scoffs, crossing his arms, "What are you, a little kid?"

Riku's laugh subsides to a chuckle as he replies, "Me? You're the one pouting like a little kid."

"Am not!" Sora whines, "Stop laughing at me!"

Riku continues to chuckle, "What are you, twelve? You need to act your age, Sora."

Sora frowns, glaring, keeping his arms crossed, "Says you. What are you, a million?"

"Not even close." Riku smirks, "Nice guess, though."

"How old are you anyway?" Sora asks, curiosity reigning, wiping away the anger and embarrassment he felt only a moment ago.

"That's a question best answered at a later time." Riku replies with a soft smile.

Sora frowns lightly, "Of course it is. Because anything personal about you if off limits, right? I bet your Sora knew how old you are."

"He did.." Riku looks away, "He knew everything about me.. But, there's a few differences between you and him. For one, we were in love, I trusted him with everything I am. He was also more open hearted than you are. Obviously, you make it very apparent that you can't really stand me, so why would I share anything really personal with you?"

Sora's frown deepens, "Good point.."

Riku sighs, running a hand through his hair, "Sorry for intruding, and startling you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Xehanort's been out and about around this general area the past few days. I'm just keeping an eye on the safety of your family. If it makes you feel better, I'll watch out from a distance, you won't have to see me at all, if you wish."

 _It's when he says things like this that I have to rethink my original idea of this guy. What's he trying to do? Every time I see him, he's someone else. What's this guy's deal anyway?_ Sora sighs, "I guess I don't mind you being around too much.. Just.. This is my room now, so try to remember that I like my space. In other words.. Don't just barge in because you can. Be a friend and ask to be let in."

Riku's eyes widen lightly, "We're friends?"

Sora averts his gaze, "Of course not. I can't stand you."

Even as he said it, he knew the words were starting to become untrue. Riku nods slowly, smiling slightly, "Right. Of course. I won't barge into your room. Good night, Sora."

Riku leaves through the window, almost disappearing in Sora's eyes. He's amazed at the speed of the inhuman boy before him. Sora sighs and shakes his head, "I know what he is. So why do I want to trust him so badly?"

* * *

Riku stands out in front of Sora Valdez's grave. He touches the top of the tombstone, running his hand gently across it. The vampire's hard turquoise eyes turn soft and loving as he stares at the stone, "Sora.. Is this your way of showing me you're still here? You must really want me to fall for you all over again. Heh.. I think it might be working. The boy with your face is different from who I knew, but.. I like the differences. This distrusting, overly caring, half opened hearted side of you is new and refreshing all at once. If that boy is really connected to you in some way, I would like some kind of sign. I deserve at least that much, don't I?"


	14. Valdez Part One: Hidden

**Valdez Part One: Hidden**

 _16th Century Rome_

As Sora sneaks into the mansion at dawn, Vanitas meets him in the foyer, "Where have you been, little brother?"

Vanitas stands by the stairs with his arms crossed, eyes a narrowed, glare. Sora gasps softly, eyes slightly wide. He shrugs lightly, looking away, "I.. I went on a walk.. Couldn't sleep.."

"Don't lie to me, Sora." Vanitas replies, his anger seeping into his voice, "I know where you were. I expected the truth from you. It isn't like you to hide things from us. Sneaking out like you did? Staying out all night? That isn't like you. Give me the truth now, Sora. _What_ have you been doing?"

"I can't tell you." Sora won't look at his brother.

Vanitas stares the younger boy down, "We don't keep secrets, Sora."

Sora doesn't respond, and Vanitas sighs, closing his eyes, "Who is the boy?"

Sora looks at his brother with even wider eyes than before, "You saw him?"

Vanitas opens his eyes, they're guarded and angry, "I've been watching you for awhile. Ever since you got lost in the forest. You've been sneaking out to meet with that boy. He doesn't live in the village, and no one's seen him. Who is he, and why are you sneaking around with him?"

Sora looks away again, _I can't tell him._ Vanitas frowns, uncrossing his arms. The anger in his eyes turn to worry, "Sora.." He walks up to his brother, putting his hands on the younger boy's shoulders, "Please.. Just tell me who he is. I won't tell Father, if that's what you're afraid of."

"Vanitas.." Sora looks up with tears in his eyes, "I can't tell you.."

Vanitas looks conflicted, "Sora.. Why? Why are you doing this?! Don't you see that I'm just trying to protect you?! I can't protect you if you keep me at arm's length, brother! Whatever trouble you're in, just tell me so I can help!"

"You have it all wrong, big brother.." Sora pushes Vanitas away gently, "I'm in no danger, it's not me I'm worried for by telling my secrets."

Vanitas stares at him in confusion, many feelings swimming around in his golden gaze, "Sora..."

Sora stares back, his blue eyes shining with pain and longing, "Vanitas.. I wish I could tell you, I really do. But.. I just.. Can't. You just won't understand. No one will."

Vanitas blinks slowly, looking like Sora slapped him. He frowns, averting his eyes, "You never keep things from me, never once in your life have you.. So.. Why now? What's changed?"

"Me." Sora replies, "The way I see things, the way my heart feels. I'm not the same little boy I was even a few months ago. Life changes people, you told me that. You just have to trust that I know what I'm doing, and that I'm okay. You have to understand that there are things in my life that I have to keep a secret. I love you, Vanitas, truly, but this is something I have to keep locked away. Okay?"

The older boy's eyes shine with hurt, "Sora.. Who have you become while my back was turned?"

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, Vanitas watches Sora, and waits. The brothers don't speak past the usual "hellos." One night, Vanitas follows Sora as he leaves the mansion. He stays far enough away that Sora won't be able to notice him. Vanitas's eyes widen when he sees the boy Sora meets. One moment, Sora's alone, then in the blink of an eye, the silver haired boy is there. Vanitas frowns lightly, _My worries are true. It's as I feared. One of them has Sora under their spell._ Vanitas returns to the mansion and waits for Sora to return. And as he had before, he confronts the young brother int he foyer.

"Why are you protecting him?" Vanitas asks.

Sora jumps and looks away, "Wh-what?"

"Don't stall. I know you went to him again. Tell me what he doesn't want known. I can save you, you won't have to be afraid anymore." Vanitas replies.

Sora looks at his brother in confusion, "What? I think you're confused.."

"Oh, I know exactly what's going on, little brother. But fear not, I can save you, I won't let him hurt you, I promise." he says, smiling lightly.

Sora's eyes widen, "Vanitas.. You have it all wrong, he won't-"

"It's okay. I know what those things can do to someone like us. Don't worry, Sora, you won't be under his spell for much longer."

"Spell?" Sora frowns, "I'm not.."

"You don't have to protect him anymore, he can't hurt you now. I'm going to set you free." Vanitas walks over and hugs Sora, "Everything will be okay."

"What? Vanitas.. No, you're wrong, what you think you know-" Sora tries to reason, but Vanitas isn't hearing him, "Shh, it's alright. I'll protect you now. Don't be afraid. That monster can't hurt you anymore."

"Vanitas.. You're wrong.. Please, just let me explain.." Sora closes his eyes, tears swelling in his eyes, "You've got it all wrong, Riku would never hurt me. He loves me, brother. And I love him."

Instantly, Vanitas's body stiffens. He moves and holds Sora at arm's length, his golden eyes hard, "What did you just say?"

Sora stares at Vanitas with fear, he'd never seen Vanitas like this. This rigid, this cold. The warmth in Vanitas's eyes is gone. Sora shivers, "Brother.. I'm not in danger.."

"This is worse than I thought." Vanitas turns away from Sora, "You're deep under his spell. The normal way of fixing this won't work now. I'll have to release you through much darker measures."

"What..?" Sora shakes, "What are you talking about..?"

Vanitas sighs, closing his eyes, "You were never supposed to find out. I didn't want you mixed up in this. But, I guess it's too late to hide it now. You're at the mercy of a monster, after all." He opens his eyes and looks at his brother, "I'm the one that sets the victims free, Sora."

"H-how.. How do you.. Do that..?" Sora dreads each word, he already knows the answer.

Vanitas's eyes narrow, "I kill the monsters that hide in the night."

Sora's eyes widen, "You.. You're..."

"That's right." Vanitas turns fully to Sora now, "I'm a vampire hunter."

Tears slide down Sora's face before he even notices he's crying. His body trembles, and then he screams. Vanitas covers Sora's mouth, "You'll wake Father!"

Sora sobs, pushing against his brother. Vanitas hugs the boy to him, holding him tight, "Why are you crying? I'm the good guy here.. I'm going to save you, then you won't have to feel the pain anymore. So, stop crying, okay?"

Sora continues to sob, "No.. No.. This isn't fair.. No.. It's not.. Supposed to be.. Like this.."

"Shh, shh.." Vanitas mutters softly, rubbing the back of Sora's head soothingly, "Everything'll be okay, little brother. No more tears, big brother's here. You're okay now. You're okay."

Sora shakes his head, clinging to his brother, "No.. Vanitas, brother.. _No!_ "

"It's going to be okay." Vanitas glares at the front door, _Let that monster try to get to Sora again. I'll stop him from using Sora any longer. I won't let Sora die by their hands like_ she _did._


	15. Valdez Part Two: Torn

**Valdez Part Two: Torn**

 _16th Century Rome_

Sora sits in his room the morning after finding out his brother's secret. He sits on his bed, leaning out the window. Tears slowly fall down his face and he whimpers, "Riku.. You're in danger now.. Because of me.."

He wipes his eyes, sighing, "I have to warn him that his family is in danger.."

He leaves his room and Vanitas meets him on the stairs. The brothers stare at each other for a moment before Sora moves past him, going down to the foyer. Vanitas turns and follows, "Sora, wait!"

Sora turns and glares, teary-eyed, at his brother, "What do you want, Vanitas?"

"Why are you so angry with me? I'm trying to protect this family." Vanitas frowns.

Sora turns fully to him, "Does Father know what you do?"

"No. No one is supposed to know that vampire hunters exist. The Hunter Council that recruited me in says it's one of our laws to keep the Hunters a secret, even from family." Vanitas replies.

"So, why did you tell me?" Sora asks, frowning.

"I saw you with the vampire, and I thought that I could lose you. It's my duty to protect this village, and more importantly, this family, from vampires. Being isolated within myself is hard for me. You get to be normal, and I can never be. I envy you in a way. You're my little brother and I love you so much, so I have to save you from their influence. Vampires are dangerous, heartless, blood draining monsters. They are not capable of remorse or _any_ other type of _feeling_. Whatever that vampire has been saying to you, he's lying to keep you under his control. You can't trust them, Sora. They have to be killed, for the good of all mankind." Vanitas explains.

Sora crosses his arms, his frown deepening, "You're wrong about that. Vampires _can_ feel. And Riku loves me, Vanitas. I love him, too, we've spent almost a year together. He's not going to hurt me, you don't have to worry. I'm okay, I was never in danger with Riku."

"Is that so?" Vanitas's eyes narrow, "And if he gets hungry around you? What's going to stop him from taking a chunk out of your throat? Certainly not you, he's too strong. You wouldn't be able to run, he's way faster than you. Face it, Sora. Your precious Riku is a blood draining, murderous monster. He doesn't love you, he's just using you. He probably feeds on you and you don't even know about it. Their compulsion works like that. They can make you do whatever they want, and then they can make you forget it ever happened. He can't be trusted!"

"You don't know him!" Sora fights.

Vanitas shrugs, "I don't need to. I've killed plenty of his kind to know all his tricks. I've already found their little hide out in the woods, too. I'm going to kill all those monsters while they sleep."

"No!" Sora cries, pushing Vanitas back, "Don't hurt Riku or his family!"

"It's what has to be done, Sora. They can't be allowed to live." Vanitas replies, looking disgusted at the thought of vampires being left to roam. He shakes his head, "Once they're gone, you'll be free from the compulsion."

"I'm not under some spell!" tears spill down Sora's face, "You're so frustrating! You're not even listening to me! Riku is a good person, he'd never hurt me! He loves me, and I love him, too! Leave Riku's family alone, Vanitas!"

Vanitas stares back with indifference, "I hear you just fine, little brother. And everything coming out of your mouth is their compulsion."

Sora groans and tries to punch Vanitas. Vanitas quickly grabs Sora's fist, holding it tight, "Make this easier on both of us and stay in your room, Sora."

"Vanitas, please, I'm begging you, brother.. Don't do it.." Sora pleads, his last chance at convincing Vanitas to stay home. His plea is to no avail. Vanitas takes Sora upstairs and locks the younger boy in his room. Sora bangs on the door, shouting, "Vanitas, let me out!"

"You'll be safe in there until I return. I won't be long. The sun is high, they won't be able to hurt me." Vanitas replies, heading downstairs and away from the manor.

Sora cries out desperately, hitting the door with everything he has. The old sturdy wooden door doesn't even budge. Sora runs to his window, staring out, "I could jump.. But I'm on the third floor.. I could break my neck.. Ugh, there has to be something I can do to save them!"

Sora groans softly, "What am I going to do? My brother and my boyfriend are about to go to war.. I don't want Vanitas or Riku to leave me.. What do I do to make sure neither of them die? Is there anything I can do..?"

Sora frowns and climbs out onto the windowsill. He turns slowly, keeping his hands secure against the bottom of the windowsill. Sucking in a breath, he slowly lowers himself until he's hanging by his hands from his bedroom window. He looks down below him and gasps at just how high he is. He shakes his head, "Nope, nope, can't go this way.."

He tries to pull himself back up when the wooden railing of the windowsill snaps and he falls, losing hold with one of his hands. He cries out as he dangles, only his right hand keeping him from falling. the railing that broke falls to the ground below. He gasps and grabs at the remaining railing with his free hand. As he does, another piece snaps and falls. Sora screams, tears running down his face. There's only a little bit left of the railing keeping him up. One wrong move, and he'll fall to the ground below.


	16. Valdez Part Three: Our Sorrowful Ending

**Valdez Part Three: Our Sorrowful Ending Part One**

 _16th Century Rome_

Sora cries out as the wooden railing creeks, preparing to break. Sora closes his eyes, _This is it. This is where I die._

"Sora!"

Sora opens his eyes and gasps Eraqus pulls him back into the room. The older man hugs Sora close, "What were you doing?!"

"I.. I.." Sora swallows, hugging his father tightly, "I was leaning out and I slipped.. I fell out the window. I tried to pull myself back up, but the windowsill broke.."

Eraqus sighs and leans back, wiping the tears from Sora's face, "You must be more careful, boy."

Sora nods, then gasps, "How did you get in? The door was locked!"

Eraqus frowns, "I have the skeleton key. It unlocks every door in this manor. Why was the door locked?"

"Vanitas locked me in." Sora replies without thinking to lie.

Eraqus's frown deepens, "Why would he do such a thing?"

 _I can't tell him the truth on this._ Sora closes his eyes, sighs, then opens them again, "I think it was just a stupid prank, Father."

Eraqus sighs, "I see. Just.. Stay away from the windowsill until I can get it fixed. If I hadn't come home in time to hear you, you could have died, Sora."

Sora nods, "Yes, sorry, Father."

He then hugs Eraqus, before racing from the manor, and into the woods. Sora runs until every muscle in his body is screaming. He stops running, trying to catch his breath as he looks around. _Where is their house? Ugh, Riku never showed his home to me!_ Sora keeps running until he finally finds a building. The building looks more like a shed than a house to Sora. He groans, "This can't be it.."

He takes off running again, searching for any building he can find. He roams the forest until darkness falls. Sora rests against a tree, breathing heavily. His body aches and his body screams with every movement he makes. After a few minutes of just standing there, someone grabs him by the shoulder and throws him to the ground. He cries out in surprise and looks up to his attacker.

Xehanort chuckles, "Mindless meat sack. Lost in the worst place to be after sundown. And no Riku to protect you."

"You.. You know Riku?" Sora asks, eyes wide.

Xehanort smirks, "Of course I do, he's my brother, after all. Oh, but he is clever. Keeping you from us as long as he had. If it wasn't for that vile Hunter, we wouldn't have known about your affair."

"Hunter..?" Sora's eyes widen even more, "What happened to the Hunter?"

"Damn human ran away, like the scared dog he is, when the sun went down!" Xehanort laughs, "He kept screaming about releasing our hold on his brother. I was the only one awake, and I knew instantly what was going on with you and Riku when the Hunter demanded Riku release his twisted love lie on you."

Xehanort continues to laugh, "Oh, what a story! Our proud, brave Riku, falling in love with a human! It would have been so much better if it had been a lie.."

Sora swallows, "Where is Riku?"

Xehanort smirk widens, "You won't have to worry about that."

Sora screams when the vampire lunges at him. Before Xehanort can harm Sora, an arrow flies, striking the beat through the shoulder. Xehanort is thrown back against a tree. Sora gasps and turns where the arrow had come from and there stands Vanitas. Vanitas holds a crossbow, glaring, his eyes hard. He growls, "Sora, get over here!"

Sora scrambles to his feet and runs over to his brother. Vanitas doesn't look away from Xehanort, who pulls the arrow from his shoulder. Vanitas shoots two more, pinning the monster back by the stomach. He groans, "Get out of here, Sora! Get home!"

"I can't leave you!" Sora cries.

"GO!" Vanitas screams, shooting more arrows as Xehanort breaks free.

Sora watches in horror as all of Vanitas's arrows hit the monster, but miss their mark. _What's going on? Vanitas should have killed the vampire by now.._ Vanitas shots until all his arrows are gone. He throws the bow down, grabs Sora's hand, and takes off running away from Xehanort. Sora gasps, "Why couldn't you kill him?!"

Vanitas doesn't answer, but his grip on Sora's wrist tightens as they run. Sora stumbles behind his brother as they run blindly through the dark. After what feels like an eternity, they leave the forest. They don't stop running until they get back to the manor. Once safely inside, Vanitas releases Sora's wrist. He sighs and stares at his hands, "Why didn't you just stay home, Sora? Is his compulsion _that_ strong?"

Sora shakes, angry tears filling his eyes, "He isn't controlling me! How many times do I have to say it before you understand?! _We're in love!_ "

Vanitas shakes his head, "Impossible. Vampires have no feelings."

"Stop saying that, you wouldn't know! All you do is kill them! You've never tried to get to know one! They can be just as human as you and me, Vanitas.." Sora cries, "They're not all the same, not all evil like the one in the woods.."

Vanitas frowns, "I don't need to know them. Vampires killed our mother, Sora. She was defenseless, she did nothing to provoke them, and they murdered her. Drained her of all blood, nearly took her head off! Then they left her for Father to find in the foyer. _They have no feelings!_ "

Sora wipes his face, "Vanitas.. Why can't you just try to understand? Riku is a good person.."

"None of them are good. I'll burn that whole damn forest down if I must to free you from them." Vanitas goes up to his room and Sora stands in the foyer, sobbing.

After a few minutes, Sora calms down. He takes in a breath and slowly makes his way up the stairs, "It's night.. Riku will come and everything will be okay again. I'll explain everything to him and he'll help me find a way to fix it."

Sora gets to his room and goes in, expecting Riku to already be there, given what just happened. But Sora is alone in the room. He looks around, worried, and finds an envelope resting on his pillow. Curiosity overtakes him and he goes to the bed and picks up the envelope. He opens it and observes the contents. He reads the letter Riku sent, and drops the paper, his eyes widening as tears spill down his face.

A gasp escapes quivering lips: _"He's leaving me!"_


	17. Valdez Part Four: Our Sorrowful Ending

**Valdez Part Four: Our Sorrowful Ending Part Two**

 _16th Century Rome_

Sora shakes, dropping tot he floor, sobbing, "He's.. He... _No!_ "

Sobs rack his body and he just sits on the floor, speaking incoherently. After a few minutes of crying, Sora wipes his eyes, blinking back tears. He stands slowly, unsteadily, "I have.. To talk to him.. This can't.. Be.."

He shakes his head, running downstairs. He grabs a lit lantern and runs off into the woods. He searches, trying to remember the path he had taken when Vanitas had taken him home. He walks around, almost aimlessly. The dark, moonless, sky casts shadows across the forest, and Sora's faint lantern light does little to illuminate the darkness all around him.

He continues through the forest until he reaches the shed from earlier. He looks around, trying to see any marker indications of a path that could lead to a house from here. _There wouldn't just be a shed out in the middle of nowhere for no reason_ , he thought. In the dark, it's hard to find a trail, so Sora keeps walking, looking for indications as he goes. The longer he walks, the sicker he starts to feel.

"It has to be around here somewhere.." he sighs, looking around.

He sees nothing around, even the shed is far behind him now. He sighs, wiping tears from his eyes. Sora calls out his lover's name and takes off running, hoping RIku'll hear him. All too quick, he's lost. He looks around again, but it's hopeless now. Whatever path he'd been taking is gone. The trees move too much, and Sora's never made it out of the cursed forest on his own. Sora looks around and around, almost spinning in circles, _No, this can't be happening!_

 _"Riku!"_ he cries, crumbling to the forest floor. He sits in the dirt, in the dark of night. He cries and screams for Riku, only to be left all alone. Riku doesn't come running to his aid. Sora sits there, sobbing, alone in the dark as the trees move around him, caging him. A chill fills his bones as the wind blows. _Something's not right._ Sora gasps as there's suddenly someone behind him. He recognizes the voice that speaks as the boy from earlier:

"What is a little human like you doing out here at this time of night?"

Sora wants to scream for Riku to save him, this is what Riku had always warned him of, after all. The others in the forest, the members of Riku's coven. Now on of Riku's family members is going to eat him. With the words Riku left him with, he hopes his death will be swift. He closes his eyes, shivering beneath the hard, icy grip of his attacker. Xehanort speaks again, his voice colder, "What are your last words before you die, little human?"

Sora gasps when the monster bites into his neck. The pain is intense, it feels of liquid fire running through his body. He shakes, his body starting to shut down. He lets out a sharp cry when the monster bites down, hard, like he's trying to take Sora's head off with that bite.

" _Sora!_ "

At the sound of his lover screaming his name, Sora's eyes snap open. His eyes widen at the silver beauty before him. Riku looks livid, and he's not looking at Sora. He's glaring at Xehanort. Riku's fists clench, "He's off limits, Xehanort!"

Sora turns and looks at Xehanort. The vampire smirks, "Why? He's just a piece of meat! He's just _dinner!_ "

"He is not!" Riku growls, "I told you all to leave him be!"

"Since when do I take orders from you? You're a disgrace to our kind, Riku. Falling for a meat sack, really?" Xehanort scoffs.

Riku attacks. He's too fast for Sora to see. Sora blinks slowly, bringing a hand over his wound. The feeling of fire still resides in his body, but it doesn't hurt as much as it did the moment before. He winces as the fire slowly begins burning hotter, causing more pain. Sora doubles over, the pain soon becoming overwhelming. He grasps his wound hard, trying to stop the pain, but it only gets worse.

Tears spill from his eyes and he screams. The pain feels of fire burning everything inside his body, boiling his blood. Riku leaves Xehanort and crouches in front of Sora. He looks worried and exhausted, "Sora..?"

Sora screams, "It's burning!"

Riku's eyes widen, and he glares at Xehanort, "You were trying to turn him?!"

Xehanort simply smirks at Riku, "That might have been part of the plan."

Sora keeps screaming until his voice is too hoarse to produce sounds. Riku takes Sora in his arms and Xehanort laughs, "You do love him!"

Riku glares at Xehanort, "What have you done? It's your fault the Hunters are upon us!"

"No, it's _your_ fault," Xehanort's eyes narrow, "They came for the boy you love. They think it's some kind of sick compulsion you have over him. That would be so much better than this!"

"Just shut up and fix him!" Riku demands.

Xehanort smirks, shaking his head, "Let him turn, then there will be no problem."

Xehanort laughs and runs off. Riku groans, looking down at Sora. The human boy in his arms is sweating breathing heavily. His face is twisted in pain and he's shaking violently. A tear slides down Riku's face, "You shouldn't be in this much pain because of me.. I.. I can't let you turn.."

Suddenly flaming arrows and torches are being launched into the forest. Riku frowns as some of the trees catch fire, shrieking. Riku gathers Sora and stands, "Someone's trying to light the forest on fire.."

"Hunters.." Sora groans, voice barely above a whisper, "Run.."

Riku looks at Sora in pain and worry, "Sora.. I have to get you out of here first.. If I can just get the venom out of you, you should be fine.."

"Don't.." Sora swallows, looking up at Riku, "Just.. Go.. Leave me here.. There's.. No time.."

"I can't just leave you! Especially not out in the open! I can't leave you to die, I won't!" Riku replies.

Sora shakes his head weakly, "You have.. Such a big heart.. Riku.. Go.. Share it with.. The world.. It wasn't right of me.. To keep it.. All to myself.. The greatness that you are.."

Riku shakes his head, tears falling onto Sora's face, "No.."

Sora weakly puts his hand against Riku's chest, "Go.. Share your love.."

Riku cries and Sora smiles softly, "You need.. To go.. It's almost dawn.. And the Hunters.. Go, love.. It'll be okay.. I'll.. See you again.."

Riku's cries turn to sobs and he shakes his head, "I can't leave you! You'll turn, you can come with us!"

Sora shakes his head, "This.. Is best.. Let me go.. Save yourself."

Riku kisses Sora as passionately as he can without hurting him. Sora weakly returns the kiss and Riku sets him down against a tree. The tree seems to cover Sora as more fire is set upon the forest. Sora smiles at Riku once more before a flaming arrow pierces him through the chest, catching him on fire. Riku screams in agony as he is forced to watch his lover burn. If the fire touches him, he'll die as well. Riku turns and disappears from the burning forest. Riku runs with everything he has. There's nothing left for him now, the only person he's ever come to love, is gone. His existence has become meaningless.


	18. Among The Dead

**Among The Dead**

Sora walks down the street, towards the forest. He stops at the forest's end. As the sun sets and the wind blows past, trailing leaves across the dusty path, Sora closes his eyes. He stands there, remnants of a life that isn't his replays over and over in his mind. He takes in a breath, opens his eyes, and speaks, "Why is it so hard to understand you, Sora? With every new thing I learn, I feel so much more confused than ever before."

He sighs, turning and walking back towards his house. I the evening sky, painted a perfect hue of purple and blue and with the shining of the stars, Sora feels the longing of night. Night is beautiful, as is day. They're both so beautiful in their own right. Sora walks over to the gravestone of his namesake and sits down in front of it. He reads over the inscription on the headstone:

 _"Here lies a beloved, friend, son, and brother. A caring young soul, taken too young. Blessed be the soul that now dwells in Heaven. May we see him again someday soon. Sora Lucian Valdez Born August 1st 1678 ~ Died August 31st 1694"_

Sora sighs, standing. He turns to head to the house, and he finds Vanitas in his way again. Fear keeps Sora frozen as the apparition moves towards him, an arm extended to him. Sora stares at the morphing ghost; One moment, he's as solid as a living person, the next, he's as transparent as sunlight through water. Vanitas grabs Sora by the shoulder and pulls Sora closer, which causes Sora to yelp, _He can touch me?!_

Vanitas glares at Sora, and whispers in a voice made of broken glass and the howling wing, "Don't be a fool again, little brother! Don't fall for the monster again!"

Sora tries to push Vanitas away, but his hands fall right through the apparition and he yells, "Let go of me, ghost!"

Vanitas pulls Sora closer, making them face-to-face. He growls, which makes his broken voice send shivers up Sora's spine, "You won't make this mistake again, Sora. I won't _let_ you!"

"Let go of me!" Sora cries, pulling back, and Vanitas disappears. Sora falls back against Sora Valdez's grave and Sora shivers, moving and sprinting towards the house. Once inside, he goes to his room and closes the door, going to his bed. He frowns, running a hand through his unruly hair, "As if all this wasn't complicated enough, now my dead ancestor might attack me for trusting Riku."

He closes his eyes and groans, covering his face with his hands, "Why is this happening to me? I didn't ask for any of this! So why me..?"

Sora sighs, laying on his bed, uncovering his face. He stares at the ceiling in the darkness and frowns, "Why is this my problem? What did I ever do to deserve this?"

* * *

Riku lingers at Sora's window. He was moments away from asking to be let in, when he heard Sora talking. Riku stays still, hovering at the window in silence, listening. Sora sits up and starts to turn to the window. Riku quickly moves so he's beside the window, but out of view. Sora sits at the window, looking straight ahead, "Why can't his past just leave me alone? What did I ever do to him to be haunted like this? It's not fair. My mom is dead because of this mess, my little sister almost died, too.. I have to take care of my brother and sister alone, because my deadbeat dad doesn't care enough to come see us, let alone help us when we need it. And then there's the vampire problem. This is _Riku's_ problem. It's all his fault. He fell for Sora, and now I'm paying for it."

Riku frowns, crossing his arms. He casts a glance at Sora and the boy at the window looks beaten and tired. _Did I really do this to him? No.. If I'm to blame, Sora Valdez is equally at fault. He just wants someone to blame besides himself for the mess he's in. But then again, what did he do to get involved in all this? I'm the one who sought him out after spotting him. Maybe I am the one to blame._

 _I didn't tell anyone about finding him, but Xehanort knew. Maybe that's a coincidence. Xehanort is always out of boundaries, killing people all over, when Aqua says not to kill the people we feed from. We have compulsion for a reason. Xehanort very seldom uses it. I've seen him murder entire families just because they've seen him. He attacked Sora because he thought he was Sora Valdez. He killed Sora's mother because she was a witness. And then there's the little girl. Maybe she had been his feeding target the entire time, and he managed to find out about Sora._

 _Whatever the reasoning, Xehanort has a hand in Sora's misery, and I might be a part of it as well. When it comes to Sora, be now or then, I always have a part in his misery._ Riku closes his eyes, _I should go._ Before he has a chance to disappear, Sora speaks to him, "How long have you been here, Riku?"

Riku opens his eyes and looks at Sora. Sora's glaring like Riku just found out his biggest secret. Riku frowns, "Only a few minutes. I was going to ask to be let in, but you seemed busy, so.. I'm going to go home now. I can take a hint. I know you hate me."

Sora frowns, his eyes softening lightly, "I don't know if I exactly hate you. I don't like you, sure, but I can't say for sure if I hate you. I have a hard time hating anyone. Except that other vampire, Xehanort was it? Him, I hate."

"I can see why.." Riku mutters.

Sora shakes his head, "Is there a reason you came here tonight? Besides to spy on me?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the, uh.. Lingering spirit you have around your home." Riku explains.

Sora's frown deepens, "I know about Vanitas."

"You've seen him?" Riku asks.

Sora nods, "He keeps showing up when I go to or past the graveyard recently. He actually grabbed me today. He thinks I'm his brother, he said.. He won't let me fall for you. Not that I have or will, but he's getting annoying. I think he wants to hurt me. The look in his eyes.. It was murderous."

Riku frowns and looks out at the graveyard. Sure enough the apparition of Vanitas Valdez stood at the edge of the graveyard, watching them. Riku's frown deepens, "Yeah.. That's going to be a problem."


	19. Sora Valdez

**Sora Valdez**

Sora sits on his bed, staring out at the graveyard after dark. As he had the past few days, Vanitas stands at the end, staring up at him. Even being so far away, Sora can hear that broken voice, "I won't let it happen again, I won't let him murder you again. I'll kill him this time. I promise you that. Don't get in my way this time."

Sora sighs, "Have fun trying to kill a vampire while you can't leave the graveyard, Valdez."

Riku told Sora to stay away from the graveyard for a few days until he can figure out how to rid the property of the phantom. Sora shuts his window, locking it, and lays down. He looks at the ceiling and heaves a heavy sigh, "At least he doesn't bother Tidus and Selphie."

Sora turns away from the window and closes his eyes, "It's late, I should sleep.."

* * *

 _Sora sees himself and Sora Valdez sitting on top of the hill behind the manor. Sora looks at his ancestor and frowns lightly. Sora Valdez looks at him and smiles softly, "You really do look just like me."_

 _"What's happening right now?" Sora asks his ancestor._

 _Sora Valdez sighs, "Yeah, I supposed you're quite confused."_

 _"Yeah.." Sora frowns._

 _Sora Valdez looks up towards the setting sun. A light breeze runs by, swirling the boys' hair around. Sora watches Valdez closely, so many things swirling through his head, This isn't real. It's just a dream, Sora Valdez died a long time ago. Sora Valdez smiles at him again, "I'm quite curious about you, too. I would love to know how you have my memories of him."_

 _"I.. I don't know. Take them back?" Sora shakes his head, "I don't want to know about all this. Really, just take your memories back."_

 _"Can't." Sora Valdez sighs._

 _"What do you mean you can't?" Sora asks._

 _"Simply that I can't. I can't take what I already have. It's not like I'm missing those memories entirely. I still have most of my memories. It's just weird that you have my.. Selective memories. Memories that shouldn't be yours, yet there they are." Sora Valdez replies._

 _"But why do I have them? Is it because of Riku? Because of you? Or just me?" Sora shakes his head, looking confused._

 _Sora Valdez's smile widens, "Ah, Riku.."_

 _"Yes, yes, you love him, how do I get rid of these memories?" Sora's frown deepens._

 _Sora Valdez's smile fades and he looks at Sora, "You don't have to. They'll fade eventually. They're probably just a side effect of my reincarnation of sorts."_

 _"Reincarnation.." Sora closes his eyes, "Doesn't that mean that I'm basically your spirit in a new body? But that's not right. I'm not like you at all."_

 _"Yes and no," Sora Valdez smiles again, "You are the embodiment of my spirit, just.. A very small part. So you're still your own person. I'm just with you. That's why you have my memories of Riku. That's the part of me that got reborn."_

 _"What do you mean?" Sora looks at him again._

 _Sora Valdez shrugs, "I died. A part of me got left behind. That part was reborn in you. Why else would you look just like me? Or, at least how I used to look."_

 _"Wait, what do you mean 'how you used to look?'" Sora asks._

 _Sora Valdez shakes his head and stands, "I've said too much. Don't worry so much, Sora di Angelo. You're not going to share my fate. You don't lose him like I did. Just.. Be careful where your heart sits."_

 _Sora Valdez disappears like dust in the wind and Sora stands, gasping, "Wait!"_

* * *

Sora wakes with a start, sitting up in his bed. He gasps, "Was that all just my imagination..?"

He looks out his window and sighs as dawn graces the sky. He rubs his eyes and opens his window. The cool morning air feels good against his warm skin. He watches as the light takes over the sky, a sense of longing takes over him. He sighs, leaning out on the window ledge. Broken wood stabs at his fingers and he removes his hand, looking down. His eyes narrow lightly, remembering the vision of his ancestor trying to climb out the window., breaking the windowsill.

He sighs and closes his eyes, "I just want to be normal. If we hadn't moved here, I still would be."

"Sora!" Tidus calls from downstairs, "Some girl's here to see you!"

Sora opens his eyes and turns towards his bedroom door, "A girl? Namine?"

He heads downstairs and sure enough, the blond girl stands just inside the manor doorway. Tidus smirks at Sora, "Is this your _girlfriend?_ "

"Nope. Get lost." Sora smirks back.

Tidus laughs and runs off to his room. Sora sighs and turns to Namine and smiles lightly, "So, what brings you all the way to my humble abode?"

"Well.." she takes off a black backpack Sora didn't notice she was wearing and pulls a faded black, leather covered book from it, "There's something I think you should see."

"What is it?" Sora moves closer to her, looking confused and slightly interested at the book in her hands.

Namine opens the book, flipping pages and stopping at page bookmarked with a thin, deep blue ribbon. Sora comes to stand beside her and he looks at the page. It's just a list of a bunch of names and details of deaths. Namine points out a small column of five names by themselves. The Valdezes.

"Look," she prompts, reading aloud, pointing to each name, "Silina Marie Lockheart-Valdez ~ Died of Tuberculosis in 1680. Eraqus Rome Valdez ~ Died of a heart attack in 1694. Terra Marcus Valdez ~ Died of a heart attack in 1711. Vanitas Romani Arthur Valdez ~ Died of suicide in 1696. Sora Lucian Valdez ~ Died from a cabin fire in 1694 - Body never found."

Namine turns to Sora, "They never discovered his body, Sora. He was never buried. No wonder his brother went insane, thinking he saw Sora everywhere. He had no peace for his little brother. Sora's remains were never found, they buried an empty coffin!"

"So..?" Sora frowns, "It's not like his body is still in the forest after all these years."

"No, but do you understand what this means?" she asks.

"What?" he replies carefully.

"He might not have died when everyone said he did. He could have faked his own death." she says.

Sora shakes his head, "Sora Valdez died in the forest fire of 1694."

"How do you know for sure?" She closes the book.

He shrugs, speaking before he can think to stop himself, "I saw it."


	20. Possibilities

**Possibilities**

Namine's eyes bore into Sora's. her eyes hard, glaring almost. Her grip on her book tightens. Her teeth grind lightly before she speaks, "You _saw_ it?"

Sora mentally kicks himself for answering before he thought to say something else, something more believable and less crazy sounding. Sure, his answer was true, but who would believe that he's been having Sora Valdez's memories of a creature that shouldn't exist? Sora swallows, looking away, "I-I mean.. I did a lot of research, and.. Found old photos of the.."

"Save it." she clicks her tongue,' "I don't appreciate being lied to, di Angelo."

Sora rubs the back of his head, "Sorry, Namine.."

"I want the truth." she replies, "You said you saw Sora Valdez die? I want to know how."

Sora gasps, "What? I.. That's.."

If he told her the truth, he'd have to tell her about Riku, and there's no way he can involve her in his mess. He kind of likes this girl, and he wants her to keep coming around. He swallows again, "Namine.."

"Don't. If you're not going to tell me the truth, I guess I'll just go." she turns and opens the door.

Sora moves and grabs her arm, "No, wait!"

She turns back to him, eyes narrowed, "Well?"

A war rages in his head. _What can I say? What can I tell her without revealing too much? Should I just lie and say I made it up? That is was a dream I had from doing too much research on Sora Valdez? Would she even believe that?_

Namine sighs, "Look, Sora, if you don't want to tell me, that's fine. But don't ever lie to me. I came here to try and help you. I know you were interested in learning about him and I thought you'd like to know they never found the body. Even if it had burned, there'd still be bones. I searched the articles about his death, and they searched for weeks for the body. It was never found. Maybe Vanitas wasn't crazy. Maybe Sora was still around."

She pulls her arm from his grasp and moves out of the house. Sora watches her for a few moments before he runs after her, "Namine, thank you."

She turns and smiles, "You're welcome. See you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah.." he replies, mystified.

She nods and walks away. Sora stands on the pathway, watching her until her figure disappears from view. He sighs, running a hand through his hair, "Did I do the right thing?"

He goes back inside, locking the door behind him. He spends the day, playing with his siblings, making them meals, then tucking them in bed. Sora leaves Selphie's door all the way open after he locks her window. He kisses her forehead, "Night, Selphie."

"Night, Sora." she smiles.

"Don't let anyone in, you hear me?" he says.

She nods, "Okay.."

He kisses her forehead again, "I love you."

She repeats his words as he leaves the room. He goes up to his own room and sits on his bed, frowning, _Sora's body was never found. Namine's right, there'd have been bones. I saw the fire, I saw Sora enveloped in that tree, I sensed his heart stop beating. He died, so where could his body have gone..?_ He runs a hand through his hair and closes his eyes, "Could he have lived? No, that can't be right, can it? His heart stopped, there's no-"

Sora's eyes open and he gasps, "Xehanort had bit him!"

Sora turns to his window and throws it open, looking out. He hopes to see Riku, but the silver haired vampire is nowhere to be seen. Sora looks at the graveyard. but it's empty as well. Empty for the first time in days to be exact. He frowns, "The phantom's gone.."

Sora groans, "Riku, why are you only here when I want you to go away?"

Sora stays up for hours, waiting for Riku, but the vampire never shows, and by the time the sun starts to rise, Sora curses, "I told Namine I'd go to school today. I stayed up all night, too.. Just great.."

He checks his phone and it's five-forty-five a.m. He frowns, "I could probably get an hour of sleep at best. Might as well try."

* * *

"I thought you were going to school today." Namine stands at his door, arms on her hips. Sora stands there, shaking his head, "I'm sorry, I overslept. I just woke up forty minutes ago."

"Why were you sleeping so long?" Namine frowns.

"I stayed up all night, something was bothering me, I just couldn't sleep. When I realized I had to get uo for school in an hour or so, i decided to try to get a little bit of sleep, but I guess my alarm didn't wake me up. I just found out that Tidus got himself and Selphie to school this morning. Little brat didn't even wake me up." Sora sighs, "I'm really sorry."

She sighs,"I guess I can let it slide this time."

She smiles softly and Sora returns her smiles, "Thanks, I owe you one."

"Yes, you do." she grins, "And you're definitely coming to school tomorrow. The school's staff is lenient, given that you're mother died, but they won't tolerate too much school skipping."

He nods, grinning. He salutes her, "Understood, Captain."

She laughs and he chuckles, "Would you like to come in?"

She smiles wide, "I'd love to."

He moves and lets her inside. She sits on the couch and looks around, "You really do have a nice home."

He sits beside her and smiles, "Thanks. It's way out dated, though. Not that I can do anything about that."

He sighs then, "I'm sorry about yesterday."

She smiles softly, "You can keep your secrets, Sora. I'm not going to pry them out of you. I kind of like having a friend."

"A friend? Don't you have more friends than just me?" Sora frowns.

She shakes her head, "Haven't you noticed? Everyone here is convinced I'm a witch."

"No.. I haven't noticed.. Why do they think that?" Sora's frown deepens.

"Because my ancestors were witches, and my family is known for witchcraft. Not that you'd know." she smiles softly, "You think I'm weird now, don't you?"

"No, I think you being a witch is.. Cool. Interesting for sure." Sora replies.

Namine's smile brightens, "Thanks for saying that."


	21. The Butterfly Effect Part 1: The Return

**The Butterfly Effect Part One: The Return**

Namine and Sora sit at the library and Sora has books about witches. Namine glances at his books and shakes her head, smirking, "Witches? Really?"

He grins sheepishly, "You said your family is from a coven of witches, I want to know about it."

"Well, you won't learn anything real from _those_ books." Namine replies.

Sora sighs, pushing the books away, "So, tell me about your family. You know about my family of insane people, I want to know about your family of witches."

Namine sighs, "Your family isn't insane. They just went through a tragedy, that's all."

Sora pushes hair form his face, "Right.. So, your witch family?"

Namine opens her mouth and Sora cuts her off, "Oh, sorry, but you said Sora's body was never found, it's on record, right? But that article we read stated that his body was found in a shed in the forest."

"Oh, I looked that up, it was hard to find out, but Terra must have found it out later on, since the records have his death, too. The body they burned as Sora was the body of some young sheep herder form the village on the other side of the forest. I interviewed the family a few weeks ago. That story keeps getting holes in it." Namine replies.

"Tell me about it." Sora groans, "So, what's the kid's name that was cremated in Sora's place?"

"Ventus Copperfield." she replies.

He nods, "Right.. How did they find out it wasn't Sora?"

"Not sure, but they did find out. So, there's that.. Anyway, you want to know about my family, right?" Namine explains.

Sora nods, "Yeah, if you're okay with telling me."

"Sure.. Well, it all started with my ancestor that lived somewhere in the 1600s. She lived in this village, and she made herbal medicines and odd recopies to cure illnesses. Everyone was sure she was a witch, the way she did things was unorthodox. My grandmother says my ancestor had real magic, because she would heal blind people with spells." she explains.

Sora's eyes widen, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, my grandmother has the spell book my ancestor used. Anyway, my ancestor was hanged in the town square for being a witch shortly after she healed the blind people. You'd think the town would be grateful, but nope. They hung her instead. They were going to hang her two younger sisters as well, but they showed no signs of being users of witchcraft, so they were let go. Little secret, they _were_ witches. They left the village after that." she replies.

Sora nods, "So, do you have any powers?"

She giggles, "Not at all. I know a lot of herbal medicines and poisons and such, but I have no real magic."

Sora smiles lightly, "Cool story. So, you're technically a witch, but not in a literal sense like your ancestor?"

She nods again, "That's right."

"What was your ancestor's name?" Sora asks.

"Evangeline Levesque." Namine replies.

"Is your last name Levesque?" he smiles a little wider, "Nice. Better than Di Angelo."

She smiles, "Yes, my last name is Levesque. The women in my family prefer to keep their maiden name. And Di Angelo's a cute name, Sora."

He rolls his eyes, "Sure."

Namine sighs, "So, is that all you wanted to meet about?"

"Well, yeah, but.. You're my friend, Namine. I just wanted to hang out with you. I've missed the company.." Sora rubs the back of his neck, looking away.

Namine's eyes soften, "Sora.."

She leans in a little and puts her hand against his cheek, moving his head back to look at her. She smiles lightly, "I like hanging out with you, too.."

"Namine.." he breathes.

She stares at him for a moment before she leans in a little more and presses her lips lightly against his. He gasps softly, his body stiffens, but he doesn't move away. Namine pulls away a moment later, "Sorry.."

he shakes his head slowly, "Don't be.."

She blushes, "I should have asked first.."

Sora blushes just as much as she does, "It's okay, really.."

She smiles, "Thanks.. Well, it'll be dark soon, I should get home."

She stands and Sora follows her out of the library, "Can I walk you home?"

She turns and smiles, "Sure, I'd love that."

Sora and Namine walks through the town until they get to a mansion half the size of Sora's. Namine goes right in and Sora stands at the porch. Namine turns at the door and smiles at Sora, "You can come in if you want."

An old woman in a black button up long sleeved dress with white hair up in a tight bun and black eyes comes up behind Namine. She stares right at Sora as she speaks, "Come inside, Nami, dear. Leave the.. Boy to his own."

Namine frowns, "Goodnight, Sora." and goes inside. The old woman stares at Sora a moment more, then she snarls, " _Death._ "

She slams the door and Sora frowns, unsettled. He turns and heads home. It takes awhile but he finally gets to the familiar path leading to his estate. He looks around, not liking the fact that it's dark as he walks. He sticks his hands in his pockets, "I hope the kids ate.. I have to put them to bed, too.."

He finally gets to his house and he goes in, locking the door behind him. He checks on his siblings, finding them both in bed asleep. He sighs, "Sorry, guys," and heads to his room. He frowns, seeing his window is open. He goes to the window and closes it, and just as he does, his bedroom door shuts. He whirls around and gasps as he sees a boy his age with crazy, spiked blond hair and blue eyes wearing a black hoodie and jeans with black sneakers.

The boy smiles slowly, "Hello, Sora di Angelo."

"Wh-who are you?!" Sora demands.


	22. The Butterfly Effect Part 2: The Reveal

**The Butterfly Effect Part Two: The Reaveal**

Sora slowly glares at the intruder in his room, "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"Through the window." the boy shrugs.

"Why are you here?" Sora asks.

"I wanted to meet you, face-to-face." he replies.

Sora frowns, "Who are you?"

"I call myself Roxas." he says.

"You call.. Yourself..?" Sora looks confused, then he shakes his head, "Whatever, Roxas, sure. Get out of my house."

Roxas chuckles, "You're funny."

Sora clenches his fists, "I'm serious, get out!"

Roxas sighs, smirking as he crosses his arms, "I just came to talk."

"Why? I don't know you, get out of my house!" Sora shakes, _This guy has to be a vampire.._

"Aren't you smart." Roxas tilts his head, still smirking, "I am a vampire."

Sora gasps, stepping back, "You read my mind?!"

"Duh, how else would I have known that you think I'm a vampire?" Roxas laughs, a light, humorless laugh. It sends chills down Sora's spine.

Sora lowers his head lightly, glaring, "What do you want, _vampire?_ "

He says "vampire" like it's poison. An amused light shines in Roxas's eyes, "Cautious, aren't you?"

He walks towards Sora and Sora quickly moves out of the way as Roxas sits on his bed. Watching Roxas on his bed infuriates Sora. Roxas smiles at him innocently and pats the spot next to him, "Come, sit. We have much to discuss while the night is still young."

* * *

Riku paces his room, "I have to stay away from him, it's what's best, for the both of us."

He sighs, pushing hair from his face, his eyes closed tightly, "I'll only hurt myself by going back. He doesn't need me there, he doesn't even like me that much. Besides, I can protect him from far away. I got rid of the phantom, now I just need to make sure Xehanort stays away from him. I don't need to be face-to-face with him. Not again. Never.. Again.."

He sits on his bed, hanging his head, sighing in defeat, "I'm only hurting myself if I allow myself to get close to him."

He lays back, opening his eyes, staring at the ceiling, "Sora.. Why do you still haunt me..?"

He pulls the watch from his pocket and opens it, reading the inscription aloud again, has he does almost nightly, "'Time and humans are the same; Easy to forget if you're immortal. Here's a little something to help you remember us. -Sora.' I lied to you, I've never been able to forget you. I can't escape how foolish it was of me to let you go. If I could go back, I'd save you. I'd have turned you when you asked. I'd keep you by my side for an eternity. I'd _never_ let you go."

Tears swell in Riku's eyes and they cascade down his face as he closes his eyes, shutting the watch cover at the same time. It's been a long time since Riku cried over Sora Valdez, and the pain is still fresh. _Will it ever stop?_ Riku opens his eyes and sits up. He wipes the tears away and leaves his room. He descends the dark stairway to the bottom floor of the mansion. He heads for the door when he's stopped.

Aqua stands in front of the door, arms crossed, "Where are you going, Riku? The hunting parties have ended for the night. I gave you the chance to come with us."

Riku frowns at her harsh tone, "I told you I'm not hunting with _him_."

"There were other parties, and you said no to all of them." Aqua's eyes are icy, "If you're going to hunt, I want an escort with you. You know I don't allow anyone to travel alone. They tend to wander if left alone."

Riku sighs, "I'm not going to feed. There's something I have to check on really quickly, then I'll be home. I'll be back well before sunrise."

Aqua closes her eyes, "You're going to see him, aren't you?"

Her statement reminds Riku of the first time she revealed she new about Sora Valdez. She wasn't happy then, and she's not happy now. Riku's frown deepens, and he speaks softly, "It's not what you think.. It's not like that time. This boy.. He's.."

"He's just like the other one." she replies, opening her eyes, "I've seen him. He has the same face. Riku, that relationship almost killed you and I won't lose my brother to the same mistake!"

Riku flinches back, eyes wide, "Aqua.."

* * *

Sora stands across the room, staring at Roxas with wide eyes, "No.. That's.. That's impossible.."

Roxas regards him with curious eyes, "I just told you, how is it impossible?"

Sora shakes his head, "There's no way.. You can't be.."

Roxas shrugs, "Think what you like, but why do you think I can enter this house without having to be let in? The house is mine, Sora. The deed was never passed down, not really. It's a family house, I'm welcome here, no matter the boundaries of my form."

Sora shakes his head again, "No, it's not.. It can't be, you're lying!"

Roxas sighs, annoyance clear on his face, "How much more plain can I make it before you understand?"

Sora closes his eyes, hyperventilating, "No.. That's.. It's not.. It can't.. Be.."

Roxas rolls his eyes, "Honestly, Sora, I'd thought you'd be more accepting of this, given your situation."

Sora shakes his head slowly, opening his eyes. He glares at Roxas, "Get.. Out.. Of.. My.. House.. _Now!_ "

Roxas sighs, shrugging, "Fine, but I will be back. We still have much to talk about."

He stands and leaves via the window. Sora crumbles to the floor, crying, "This.. He's lying.. He has to be.. But.. How..?"

He shakes his head, covering his ears, "Why can't this all just go away?! I don't want to know all this!"


	23. The Butterfly Effect Part 3: Found Out

**The Butterfly Effect Part Three: Found Out**

Sora lays on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He closes his eyes, attempting to sleep, but he's kept awake as Roxas appears at the window, "Can I come in?"

Sora opens his eyes, glaring at him, "You know you don't have to invited in. What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you, my dear nephew." he smiles.

"Add a few 'greats' before 'nephew.'" Sora replies dryly.

Roxas chuckles, "I see you don't like me much."

"I have a thing against blood sucking demons." Sora turns away from the window, turning on his side. He closes his eyes, "Go away, I want to sleep. Haven't you bothered me enough?"

Roxas comes into the room and walks around the bed, so he's facing Sora. He grabs Sora by the throat and forces him into a sitting position. He growls in Sora's face, "I came to talk. You _will_ listen. You _don't_ have a choice."

Sora stares at him with wide eyes. Roxas releases him and Sora gasps, clutching his own throat, breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. He glares lightly at Roxas, "So.. Talk.."

Roxas smiles, "Good. Now that I have your attention, I want you to tell me everything you know about a vampire named.. Riku."

Sora tries to hide his expression, but Roxas can read his mind. Roxas puts a hand on Sora's shoulder, squeezing the bone, bruising his skin instantly, "It'd be very wise not to hide anything from me, nephew."

Sora's eyes widen, "L-let go..!"

Roxas releases him, stepping back. He crosses his arms, "So, tell me what you know about a certain silver haired vampire."

* * *

Riku stares out his window at the full moon. He turns from the window and leaves his room. He goes to Aqua's room and knocks on her door. She opens the door, frowning, "Yes?"

"Escort me." he replies.

She raises an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"I want to go see.. Him. You said I can't go anywhere alone, so escort me." Riku says, "I'm protecting his family, Xehanort killed his mother and almost took his sister's life, too."

Aqua crosses her arms, "You don't feel anything for this human, like you did the other?"

"No." the lie was almost too easy.

Aqua glares at him, "Lying doesn't help your case, Riku."

He sighs, "I'm sorry. I just need to check on him. You don't even have to get near, just.."

"No." she closes her eyes, "Riku, I can't let you interact with a human like that again. The last time brought the Hunter upon us."

"The Hunter died long ago." Riku says.

"Doesn't mean there aren't any more. You know falling for humans is wrong." she replies.

He frowns, "Why? We were all human once."

"And do you remember being human?" she raises an eyebrow again.

He looks down, "No.."

"Exactly." she moves to close her door, "You are not to leave unless with a feeding party, am I understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Riku returns to his room, frowning, "Well, I didn't expect that to work anyway.. I had to try.. I have to go anyway."

He looks out the window again, "It won't be long before dawn.. Can I make it there and back in time? I'll have to."

Riku opens the window and disappears into the forest.

* * *

"You can't feed on my brother or sister!" Sora shakes, glaring, eyes teared up, "You're insane!"

"No, I'm hungry." Roxas replies, eyes turning gold, "You can make them believe it was all a dream."

"No!" Sora steps towards Roxas, "I won't let you hurt them!"

"Keep your voice down, you'll wake them." Roxas smirks.

"Stop it, I won't let you feed on them!" tears stream down Sora's face.

Roxas tilts his head, "Can you really stop me, Sora? I'm a vampire, you're a human."

Sora looks away, his body shaking, fists clench. He closes his eyes, "Don't hurt them.. Please.. Can't you go feed elsewhere?"

"I can, but it's so much more fun to see you squirm like this." Roxas laughs.

Sora lifts his head and glares at Roxas, "Tell me you're joking."

Roxas shrugs, "I'm kidding. I'm not really going to feed on your siblings, I'm not a complete monster."

"Complete..?" Sora frowns.

Roxas smirks, "Exactly."

Sora glares at Roxas again, "That wasn't funny. Why are you torturing me like this, why can't you just go live somewhere else?"

"I miss my old home." Roxas looks around, "My room hasn't changed.."

Sora stares at Roxas, frowning. He just wants Roxas to leave, having him around makes Sora uncomfortable. Roxas is unpredictable, and Sora doesn't like that at all. The fact that he's a vampire makes everything worse. Roxas walks around the room slowly, looking at everything. Besides the fact that Sora's stuff adorns the room, the room hasn't changed, everything he in the exact same stop, which shows just how much Sora is like his ancestor. Roxas is suddenly behind Sora, and he gasps. Roxas grips Sora by the shoulders and whispers in his ear, "Now give me back what you took from me."

He bites into Sora's throat, causing him to scream. Roxas drinks from Sora for a few minutes before he's flung from the room. Sora gasps and falls tot he floor, breathing heavily, clutching his neck wound. He looks up to find Riku standing beside him. Roxas comes back in through the window and he gasps, eyes widening. He suddenly smiles, "Riku!"

Riku stares at Roxas in confusion, "What coven are you from? You're not one of ours.."

Roxas walks up to Riku, ignoring his question, "It's been far too long, love. I've missed you."

Riku frowns, "What are you talking about? Who are you?"

Sora stands slowly, "Riku.. That's.. He's.. Sora Valdez.."


	24. The Butterfly Effect Part 4: Truth

**The Butterfly Effect Part Four: Truth**

Riku stares at Roxas, eyes hard, "How dare you?!"

Roxas's smile disappears instantly, he looks upset, "You don't believe me? It's because of him!"

He points at Sora, who look away, covering the mark on his neck that Roxas left. Riku frowns, "There's no way you are who you say you are."

"I can prove it!" Roxas replies, moving closer to Riku.

Riku growls softly, "So prove it."

"I didn't die in the fire that night." Roxas says, "I almost did, but someone saved me."

"Who saved you?" Riku asks.

"A girl, Evangeline." Roxas replies.

Sora's eyes widen, _Evangeline.. That's the name of Namine's ancestor.. It can't be.._

"She was a witch," Roxas continues, "She put out the fire and took me to her home, on the other side of the forest. I was dying, that arrow had grazed my heart, I was bleeding internally. She had me drink something, some kind of tonic. It healed my heart, but something else was wrong.. I was still dying, I was in so much pain. She cleaned my bite wound and she told me the vampire's venom was killing me."

"How did you live, then?" Riku crosses his arms. It's hard for Sora to tell if Riku believes Roxas's story or not.

Roxas keeps telling his story, "She said I was still turning into a vampire, but I had been on fire, so the poison recognized that as death, so even though I was still alive, the poison was trying to kill me. She told me the only way to stop it was for me to complete the process. I had to feed on someone, I had to kill someone. Evangeline brought me a boy my age, she was a friend of his, the poor boy.. I drained him of his blood and the pain stopped. The fire had burned me badly though, so I looked like a walking corpse. Evangeline gave me a potion and.. The boy's face became mine, and he was left with the burnt body. She told me I couldn't be Sora anymore, because I don't match my name. She renamed me Roxas."

"If you didn't die, was does he have your original face, then?" Riku isn't taking chances.

Roxas looks at Sora, "I did die. Evangeline brought me back with her first tonic. The internal bleeding killed me, if only for a slim moment."

Roxas smiles, "But don't worry, I'll have my face back soon."

"Wh-what did you do to me?!" Sora shakes, staring wide-eyed at Roxas.

Roxas laughs softly, "I simply took back what was always mine. Life."

"I don't believe you're Sora Valdez, and I won't let you harm Sora di Angelo!" Riku steps towards Roxas.

Roxas's smile falls. He glares at Riku, "Search my memories, you'll see everything I've said is true! I came here looking for you. I've been looking for since that night! And now that I've finally found you.. You've replaced me with a clone?!"

Roxas looks angry and tears form in his eyes, "Does our love really mean that little to you?!"

Riku stays silent, his expression is guarded. Roxas walks up to Riku and puts his hands on each side of Riku's face, "Look into my eyes! See my memories! I _am_ Sora Valdez!"

Riku gasps as Roxas shows him all his memories. Riku sees Sora Valdez's life through Sora's eyes. Every single memory until Sora becomes Roxas. Roxas pulls away, backing up a few steps. He glares at Riku, a single tear falling down the right side of his face, "Do you believe me now, Riku?"

Riku stares at Roxas in disbelief. He shakes his head slowly, "Impossible.."

Roxas looks away, "I've been looking everywhere for you. And to finally find you.. With a clone of me.. I've been watching for awhile now. I saw him first, and I got scared.. I didn't know what to do, because he has you now.. I showed myself to him, I wanted to know if you'd replaced me."

He looks back at Riku with sad eyes, "You're starting to."

"This can't be.. You can't be.." Riku blinks.

"But I am!" Roxas shouts, "Why do you keep choosing not to see it, even after everything I've shown you?!" Roxas turns to Sora, "Is it because of him?!"

Riku steps towards Roxas, "Leave him out of this, it's me you're angry with."

Roxas chuckles darkly, "He's just as much a part of this are you are, love. He stole my face, and your love for me."

"That's not true." Riku replies.

Sora coughs, "He still loves you, Sora.."

Roxas smiles dryly, "He has a funny way of showing it, then. Riku, love, you won't even look at me in the face directly. Do you not like my new face? You won't have to worry about that for long. I'll be myself again, and then everything will be okay. We can finally be together again. We can be together forever, just like me wanted all those years ago."

Riku shakes his head, "You've changed."

'Time does that to people, I'm sure you've changed a little, too." Roxas replies.

"No," Riku frowns, "This, what you're doing, this isn't what the Sora I knew would do. He'd never hurt anyone, and you? You hurt Sora because you're jealous? You're not the Sora Valdez I knew. I don't know you, _Roxas_."

Roxas looks at Riku, and he looks hurt, "Why would you say that? You have no idea what I've been through to find you! And when I do find you, you've replaced me! Don't you think that would hurt?!"

"You're not my Sora anymore. I don't know _you_ , I don't know _Roxas_. Now get out of here, before I make you." Riku replies, glaring at Roxas, "I won't let you hurt this boy, he has nothing to do with this."

Roxas glares at Riku, then at Sora. He clenches his fists then looks back at Riku, "Fine. I'll go. But I'm not giving up on you. We will be together again."

Roxas disappears out the window and Riku groans, rubbing his eyes, _Was that really..?_


	25. Time Doesn't Rewind

**Time Doesn't Rewind**

Roxas watches his old house from the woods as the sun sinks below the hill. He glares, clenching his fists. The wind blows and Roxas smiles cruelly as his hair darkens a shade. He brings his hands up, palms out, and he stares at his hands, "Soon. It won't be long now. I'll be me, and Riku will be mine."

His hands drop to his sides and he looks back at the house he can no longer live in. _That boy took my house, my face, my lover.. He'll pay for that. No one gets to love Riku but me._ Roxas sighs and turns, heading into the forest.

* * *

Sora frowns, staring in the mirror. He pulls at his hair, which is a shade lighter than when he went to bed. He tilts his head, testing the light shining on his hair, trying to see if it's just a trick of the light. It's not. He puts a black beanie on his head to hide his hair and heads downstairs, pulling his backpack onto his back. He walks down the stairs and stumbles lightly. He shakes his head slowly, "Why am I suddenly so dizzy..?"

He rubs his eyes, sighing, "I'm probably just tired."

He takes his siblings to school and meets up with Namine. She smiles at him and he smiles back, "Hey, what's up?"

She shrugs, "Nothing much. Oh, I'm sorry about my grandma the other day."

He shakes his head, "Don't worry about it."

"That was weird though, I've never seen her act like that." Namine sighs, "She told me to stay away from you. Said you were bad for me."

"Obviously you don't share her views, seeing as you're talking to me." Sora replies.

She smiles, "You seem perfectly harmless to me."

Sora chuckles softly, "Glad you think so."

After school Sora takes his siblings home. He sits in the living room with them, helping them with their homework. As Sora tries to do his own homework, he finds it's getting harder to focus on the words on the page, his vision blurs out. He sets the paper down and rubs his eyes. He lays on the couch and covers his face with his arm, "Maybe I'll just take a short nap. Then I should be able to focus on my homework.."

Sora falls asleep easily and soon nighttime takes over the sky. Roxas enters the house through Sora's window. He looks around and starts going through Sora's stuff, searching for something. He trashes Sora's room, taking all the drawers form his dresser and tossing them about to empty the contents. He flips Sora's bed and finds his prize. He picks up the small silver container and opens it.

He picks up the old drawing of Riku and folds it with one hand, putting it in his pocket. He picks up the letter Riku gave him and drops it on the floor. He smiles as he picks up the silver ring. He drops the box and puts the ring on his right ring finger. He grins, "Now the sun won't hurt me."

His smile falls instantly, "I was going to give this to Riku.. So he could be with me.. But.. I never could find the right time.. And then he dumped me.."

Roxas frowns and looks at the ring on his finger, "We're both vampires now.. This won't be useful for long.. Evangeline is long gone, she can't make another one for me."

He sighs and closes his eyes. Suddenly he hears a voice behind him: "What are you doing in Sora's room?"

He turns around and Selphie is standing in the doorway. She looks confused and Roxas smiles slowly, "Ah, the little sister. I can use you to spite the clone."

Roxas is behind her instantly and he snaps her neck, then tosses her down the stairs. He smiles, "I'll teach him the true feeling of pain and loneliness."

* * *

The day after Selphie's funeral Sora and Tidus sit at home and Sora covers his face, "I can't believe this.. This is all my fault.. I should have been watching her.. She fell down the stairs because I was asleep.."

Tidus looks at Sora, but says nothing. Sora sits on the couch, sobbing for hours. Tidus eventually goes to his room and Sora keeps crying. He finally tires himself out an hour later and he falls asleep. The next day he wakes on the couch and he sits up slowly. He rubs his eyes and looks around. He sighs and tries to stand, only to fall back on to the couch. He frowns and stands slowly. He wavers, gripping the arm of the couch to stay standing. He sits back on the couch, putting his hand to his forehead.

Tidus comes downstairs and gasps softly, "Sora?"

Sora looks at him, "What's the matter?"

"You're hair.. It's blond.." Tidus replies.

Sora frowns, "What?"

"You're hair is turning blond." Tidus says.

Sora pulls at his bangs to see the color change and his eyes widen, "It's getting worse.. What is-?"

He gasps, "Roxas!"

"Who's Roxas?" Tidus asks.

Sora shakes his head, releasing his hair, "Don't worry about it."

He frowns, _This color change has something to do with Roxas, and how weak I've been feeling, too.. Am I going to die? Is there a way to stop this? I have to talk to him, but.._

"Are you okay?" Tidus asks, "You're not looking too well.. Your face is kind of pale.."

"I'll be fine.." Sora replies, looking away, _At least, I hope so.._ He leans back and covers his face with his hands, _I really have to get out of this hole of vampire problems I've dug myself into somehow.. I've already lost Mom and Selphie, I can't lose Tidus. I'd go insane if he died, too. But how can I put an end to all this without anyone else getting hurt? There has to be a way._


	26. What Is Fading

**What Is Fading**

"Sora?" Tidus shakes Sora, who's asleep on the couch, "Sora, wake up!"

Sora opens his eyes a little and looks at him, and Sora's hair is white, and mirror's Roxas's hairstyle. His voice is hoarse when he speaks, "Tidus?"

Tidus looks at him worriedly, "You need to see a doctor.. You're getting worse. You've hardly left the couch in days and.. You're very pale.. And your hair.. It's white.."

"White..?" Sora tries to sit up and groans, not having the strength to do it. Tidus shakes his head, "You seriously need a doctor, you're really sick!"

Sora opens his mouth to refuse, but someone knocks on the door, interrupting him. Tidus frowns and goes to the door and Namine's there. She smiles at him, "Hi, Tidus, is Sora here?"

"He's really sick." Tidus replies.

"Sick?" Namine frowns, "Who's taking care of you then?"

"I am." he says.

She smiles sympathetically, "I'm sure you are, but you're still a kid, you need someone older than you to look after you. Do you mind if I come in?"

"Uh, sure." Tidus moves and lets her in. He calls out, "Sora, you're girlfriend's here!"

"She's not.." Sora moans hoarsely, wincing.

Namine comes up to him and gasps, "Oh, my god! Sora?!"

He looks at her and smiles weakly, "I look.. That bad.. Huh..?"

She puts her hand on his forehead, frowning, "No fever, but.. Sora, you're skin is so cold.."

"I don't.. Feel cold.." he states weakly.

She crosses her arms, her eyes conflicted, "There has to be something that can help you fight.. Whatever illness you've caught.."

"I feel.. Weird.. Like.. My life is.. Being sapped.. Away.." Sora coughs.

Namine's eyes darken, "Nice analogy.."

"Can you help him?" Tidus asks.

Namine shakes her head, "I'm not a doctor, but.. I don't know if he'd last long enough for a doctor to get here, we don't have a doctor in town. Our neighbor towns are pretty far away, a couple hours drive at the least. I do know a few herbal medicines though. I might be able to slow whatever illness this is.. Hopefully."

Tidus looks at her, "You think he's going to die?"

"I really don't know." Namine looks away, "I've never seen anything like this."

"Evangeline?"

Namine turns around and Roxas is standing at the end of the stairs and his hair is now dark brown and has Sora's hairstyle. He has Sora's original skin tone as well. Namine gasps, then frowns, "Who are you? Why do you look like Sora?!"

Roxas chuckles, "Surely you know the answer to that, Evangeline."

Namine's eyes widen, "Evangeline.. You think I'm-"

"Don't play me for a fool, witch, I know exactly who you are. How could you forget me after all the help we've been to one another?" Roxas smiles eerily at her.

She frowns, "I don't know what you're talking about.."

"R-Rox..as.." Sora coughs.

"Roxas?" Namine looks at Sora, then back at Roxas, "Sora, you know this guy?"

"You could say we're related." Roxas smirks, "Now, Miss Evangeline, The Divine, what are you doing here with these peasants?"

"Peasants?" Tidus frowns, "How did you even get in here?"

"Tidus has a point, how did you get in here?" Namine asks.

Roxas waves his hand, "That doesn't matter. My dear, I have a favor to ask of you once again. I will admit, you surprised me by gracing me with your presence once again."

"What favor..?" Namine asks slowly.

"I need another ring." Roxas smiles, showing the ring on his hand, "I finally found him."

Namine stares at him in confusion, "You want me to buy you a ring?"

"Buy me a-?" Roxas chuckles, "Quit messing around, Evangeline. I want you to make another magic ring so we can both walk in the sun."

Namine continues to stare in confusion, "Look, whoever you are, I can't make you a magic ring, I'm not Evangeline. She died a long, long time ago. My name is Namine."

Roxas frowns, glaring at her, "You're not Evangeline? But you look just like her."

"It's called genetics. I'm not a real witch, I can't make magic rings." Namine replies.

"Genetics. Of course. By genetics, you should have inherited her magic, so you _can_ make me another ring." Roxas states.

"Leave.." Sora groans, trying to sit up, "Her.. Alone.. Roxas.."

Roxas looks at him and laughs, "You look like death, kid."

"You.. Did this.." Sora glares weakly, falling back on to the couch.

Roxas smirks, "I told you I'd get back what you stole, and I am. It'll be complete soon. I'd say you have about, two hours until you finally die."

"You did this to him?!" Namine glares at Roxas.

"N-Nam..ine.. Don't.. He's.. A vam..pire.." Sora whimpers.

Namine's eyes widen, "Vampire?"

"That's right, love." Roxas walks towards them, "I'm a vampire, and Miss Evangeline made sure I'd be alive today. You're her descendant, you have her powers, so you'll be making that ring for me."

"H-how about a deal?" Namine asks, panic shining in her eyes,

Roxas raises an eyebrow, "A deal? Explain."

"I-I'll make your ring.." Namine starts.

"No.." Sora shakes his head weakly, "Don't.."

"And you fix Sora." Namine finishes.

Roxas smiles slowly, "I suggest you get to making the ring then. Your friend will be dead soon."

"I-I need more time!" Namine speaks quickly, "If I have her magic, I need to tap into it, I've never been able to use magic, so I need time to surface it and learn the spell she used to make the first ring before I can make the second!"

"You want me to postpone his dying breath?" Roxas asks.

"Yes!" Namine gasps.

Roxas smirks, "No."


	27. Into Dismay

**Into Dismay**

"Give me more time!" Namine pleads.

Roxas paces, fully looking like Sora now, his arms crossed. He glares at her, "Tick-tock, witch. Sora's not going to last much longer. He's already lost consciousness. He won't wake up again if you don't hurry up and make me the ring."

Tidus cries, glaring at Roxas as he sits by the couch where Sora, who now looks exactly as Roxas used to, but with completely white hair and very pale skin, lies dying. Tears run down Namine's face as she frantically flips through an old black, leather bound book she got from her grandmother. She keeps flipping pages, skimming the words quickly, looking for the spell she's sure must be in Evangeline's grimoire. Roxas continues to pace, watching her, "You want him to live, don't you? _Try harder_."

"I am trying!" Namine screams, frantically flipping pages, skimming as quickly as she can. Her body shakes, fear and anxiety settle into her chest and she starts to hyperventilate. Roxas continues pacing, watching her. His eyes narrow, "What's taking so long?"

"I can find it, just give me some more time." Namine pleads, looking up at Roxas.

He stares at her for a few moments and she groans, going back to flipping through the grimoire. She stops skimming and her eyes narrow lightly in confusion. _This spell.. Why is it so familiar?_

"Did you find it?" Roxas asks, looking interested.

Namine quickly turns a few more pages and she stands, "Yes!"

"So do it." he replies.

She frowns at him, "I need some things, can you get them while I read over the spell?"

He rolls his eyes, "What do you need?"

"A pure silver band, a sun stone, a blood stone, and.." Namine reads from the book then her eyes widen and she shakes her head, "We can't do this."

"What's the final ingredient?" Roxas narrows his eyes dangerously, "You don't want Sora to die, do you, Namine?"

Namine holds the open grimoire against her chest, and she narrows her eyes, trying to look intimidating. She tries to keep her voice even, "Save Sora and I'll do the spell. That's the deal."

Roxas chuckles, "You think you get to make demands?"

She glares at him and he frowns. He appears in front of her and yanks the grimoire from her hands with such force that she falls in front of him as she tries to cling to it. Roxas reads over the page and he chuckles softly, "You don't want a blood sacrifice? What do you think witches got their powers from, you idiot?"

Namine shakes at his feet, staring at the ground as she slowly sits up. Roxas kicks her in the side, sending her against the far wall. She cries out as she hits the floor. Tidus calls out to her and Roxas turns to him, "You'll make a good sacrifice. Care to spill some blood to save your brother?"

"L-leave him.. A-alone!" Namine coughs, forcing herself into a sitting position as her body screams in protest to any form of movement.

Roxas turns to her slowly, his eyes dark and void of emotion, "I've proven more times than you can count that I am not above killing children to get what I want. You do not want to test me, witch. It will serve you best to just shut up and do as you're told."

Namine continues to glare at him as she uses the wall for support so she can stand, "I'll.. Give some of.. My blood.. To do the spell.. Just leave him.. Out of this.."

"Again with the making of demands." Roxas smirks, "What did I just tell you? You're wasting time, Namine. Sora's dying, just do what I want you to and no one else has to die."

"Why are you doing this?!" Namine cries.

"He was stealing my life. It doesn't matter now. I'll get your ingredients, and you better have the spell ready in the next few seconds." he laughs and runs from the manor, his form becoming a blur in front of Namine's eyes. She shakes her head, "I can't.. Do this.. I don't.. Have power.."

"N-Namine..?" Tidus whimpers, "What's happening?"

She gasps softly, wiping her eyes, "Tidus.. You need to run away, okay? Run and don't stop. Leave town, it's too dangerous for you here."

"I can't just leave!" Tidus refuses, "I have no place to go! Sora's all I have!"

He sobs and Namine slowly makes her way over to him. She kneels by him and hugs him close, "You'll be okay.. Just run away for now. I'll find you, I promise."

"O-okay.." Tidus stands slowly once Namine lets go and he looks at Sora sadly, "You.. You can save him, right..?"

"I'll do what I can." Namine replies, glancing at Sora before looking back at Tidus, "Now, go."

"That's not a very smart plan, witch."

Namine turns around and Roxas is standing there with a small black bag, "No one's going anywhere."

Roxas drops the bag at his feet and the next instant he has a hold of Tidus. Namine gasps, "No!"

"Say the spell." Roxas replies, "Or both of them will die."

He tosses the grimoire to Namine and she quickly locates the spell for the ring and she reads through tearful eyes: "Bound a morte ad vitam amisit . Per tenebris in lucem . Et pure sanguinem , non tenetur."

The bag blows and Roxas uses his nail to slit Tidus's throat. Namine screams as Roxas drops Tidus on the bag, letting the blood flow into the bag. Namine cries, dropping the book, covering her face, "You said you wouldn't kill him!"

Roxas ignores her as he picks up the bag. The bag stops glowing, now soaked in the young boy's blood. Roxas reaches into the bag and pulls a silver ring with black etching of fire all around the band. He smiles and drops the bag. He puts the ring in his pocket and licks the blood off his fingers. He grins at Namine, "Thanks for the ring, witch."

He disappears in the next second and Namine sits on the floor sobbing, "He killed Tidus.. He didn't even save Sora.. I helped that maniac for nothing.."


	28. Awake, But Not Alive

**Awake, But Not Alive**

Riku comes to Sora's window. Looking in, he sees the room is trashed. He frowns and goes in. He calls out to the boy and he hears Namine's echoed hello. Riku goes downstairs and his eyes widen upon seeing Tidus dead on the floor, Namine sobbing by the couch, and Sora lying on the couch, no longer looking like himself. Riku moves slowly towards them, "Girl, what happened here?"

Namine gasps and looks up at him, "Wh-who are you?!"

Riku frowns, "My name is Riku, now tell me what happened."

Namine tells Riku about Roxas, and how Sora's dying. Riku looks at Sora and he looks conflicted. Namine stands slowly, "C-can you.. Save him?"

He looks down, "I.. Could, but.. He wouldn't want to live after I do it.."

"Why?" Namine frowns, "What do you mean?"

Riku looks at her, "To save his life, I'd have to turn him into a vampire. I'd have to do it now, while he still breathes."

Namine's eyes widen, "Vampires.. More vampires.."

She shakes her head and then looks at him again, "It'll save him?"

He nods and she looks over at Sora. The deathly slow rise and fall of Sora's chest is the only thing signifying his life. _He could stop breathing at any moment. It's not or never._ Namine looks back at Riku, "Do it. I'll tell him I told you to, just please, save him."

Riku walks up to Sora and he kneels down in front of the couch. He looks back at Namine, "You should leave. Once I turn him, he'll need to drink human blood. Having a human so close by, he wouldn't be able to resist his thirst."

Namine shakes her head, "I'm not leaving. It's my fault this all happened."

Riku looks back at Sora, "Actually, it's my fault, if you really think about it. Just remember, I warned you. I'll try not to let him hurt you, but no guarantees."

She nods as Riku takes a deep breath. He then lifts Sora into his arms and he leans down, biting Sora's throat. He injects his poison into Sora's veins and he pulls back. He lies Sora back down and stands, "It won't work right away, but he's a vampire now.. If he drinks blood anyway."

"If he doesn't drink blood?" Namine asks.

"He'll die within three days." Riku replies.

She frowns, "You think he'll let himself die?"

"I'm counting on it." he closes his eyes, standing.

* * *

After a few hours, Sora's eyes flutter open. He gasps and groans, his fangs elongating. He blinks slowly and looks around. Riku and Namine are standing by the stairs, talking. Riku looks at Sora and Namine turns to him. She smiles softly. Sora sits up slowly, frowning. His frown quickly becomes a glare. That glare is aimed at Riku, "My throat burns, what did you do?"

Riku crosses his arms, "You were dying, your friend here begged me to turn you so you'd live."

Sora's eyes widen, "I'm.. I'm.. A vampire?"

Riku nods and Sora covers his mouth. He looks at Namine and his blue eyes turn red. Namine's eyes widen and she takes a step back, "Why is he looking at me like that?"

Riku steps in front of her, "I warned you."

"I'm so.. So thirsty.." Sora swallows and shudders, "I want.."

He blinks quickly, twitching, "I want to.. I want her.. Blood.."

Riku's eyes narrow, "Calm down, I can take you to get blood, you'll just have to wait a few minutes."

Sora continues twitching, "But she's.. She's right there.. I can get blood.. R-right there.."

"Why is he acting like that?" Namine asks, shaking.

"He hasn't fully transitioned. Once he has some blood, he'll be fine." Riku states, keeping an eye on Sora, "Come with me, I'll get you some blood."

Sora nods numbly, "O-okay.."

Riku walks up to Sora and grabs his arm, "Just for safety. You won't be able to live with yourself if you hurt your friend there. He then runs from the house with Sora, who runs with him, just as fast. Sora looks out of it as he follows Riku. they finally stop running and they're standing in some kind of field. Sora looks at Riku, "Blood?"

Riku looks back at him and sadness shines in his eyes as he nods, "Come on."

They walk into a small village and Riku kidnaps a random villager. He leads Sora back to the field, the villager is dazed by Riku's sudden abduction so Riku drops the villager and Sora instantly pounces on him. He bites into the villager's throat and Riku watches as Sora feeds. After a few minutes, Sora stands slowly. He wipes the blood from his mouth and he shudders. He looks at Riku and his eyes are blue again. He no longer seems out of it and he closes eyes full of tears, "Am I.. A monster?"

Riku sighs and hugs Sora close. Sora doesn't push him away, which surprises Riku. Instead, Sora sobs against Riku's shirt. Riku rubs Sora's back gently, soothingly. He speaks softly, "You're not a monster, Sora. You're alive.. But So-Roxas.. He.. He killed your brother. I couldn't save him, I got there after Roxas had left.. Namine told me Roxas promised to save you and not kill your brother if she did a spell for him, but Roxas lied to her.. I'm sorry."

Sora continues to sob, "My family's gone, I have no one!"

"You have Namine," Riku assures, "And you have.. Me.. If you want.."

Sora pulls away from Riku and stares up at him, "Thanks.. Riku.."

Riku shrugs, "You're welcome. I'm sorry about.. Turning you into a vampire. I know it's not what you want.."

Sora looks down and clenches his fists, "I don't want this.. But.. I guess I never really had a choice.. Fate's cursed to be repeated, isn't that the saying..?"

Riku's eyes widen, "Sora.."


	29. Look Inside

**Look Inside**

Sora sits in his room, staring at the shining moon. Riku stands against the wall opposite of him, a dead body lies between them. Riku sighs softly, "Sora.."

"I don't want your apologies, Riku. It's not like I can go back to how I was. And besides.." Sora closes his eyes, shaking, "I have nothing to go back to. My entire family was murdered."

He looks at Riku, "Um.. About Xehanort..? Do you know where he is? I haven't seen him since he killed my mother."

Riku's eyes narrow lightly, "You're not strong enough to kill him, Sora."

Sora chuckles softly, "Thought you'd shoot me down.."

"I don't like this any more than you do, but trying to get yourself killed isn't going to solve anything." Riku states.

Sora looks back at Riku, smiling while his eyes are cold, "Oh, but won't it? It'll solve everything for me. My family is dead, dying is the right thing to do, right? I could see them again."

"That won't happen." Riku states flatly, bitterly, "You're a vampire now, Sora, your body has changed, and your soul is gone. If you were to die, you'd just cease to exist. There's no afterlife for us, no happy ending in death with loved ones. We live, we feed, and we die. That is all there is to us."

Sora looks back at the sky, "Sora didn't believe that though, did he? He obviously saw more of you than you think exists. Why else would he have fallen in love with you? Why else would he have begged you to turn him multiple times, just so he could be with you..?"

"Sora was stupid." it hurt Riku to say it, but he has to make this Sora understand there is no bright future for him, the curse he is forced to wear has no benefits. He has to know why Riku didn't want to turn the boy he loved so long ago. But why is he trying? It's too late for Sora, why would he care what awaits in a life he's already forced to live? What exactly is Riku trying to argue?

Sora sighs, "'An idiot in love, indeed. For all the things you list as negative, I still find the bright side, my love. It simply can't be as bad as you think. Perhaps you've been in the dark too long, forgot how to see the positives in life, any kind of life.' Isn't that what he told you once?"

Riku winces, "That doesn't matter. You know what he's become, why would you-"

Sora cuts him off, "This isn't about him. It's about you."

He turns to Riku fully, moonlight glistens across him, making his latest meal painfully evident on his clothes and mouth. Riku frowns, focusing on Sora's eyes instead as he asks, "Me? What do you mean?"

Sora shrugs, "You keep preaching what I already know. What I already accept. All the things bad about being a vampire. Who are you preaching it for? Who are you trying to convince? I think you're still trying to convince yourself. Sora allowed you to feel something you hadn't felt in a long time, and then that feeling got him killed. But it wasn't just you. You're not at fault for Sora's.. Um.. Un-death. You didn't shoot him, you didn't turn him, and you certainly didn't turn him into a crazy monster still believing he's the same. He knows he's changed, you know? He admitted it, according to Namine, and yet he still thinks things will be the same between the two of you."

"Where are you going with all this?" Riku's eyes narrow, "You're rambling nonsense, Sora."

"It's not nonsense," Sora shakes his head, "I'm trying to say.. It's okay to be hurt, it's okay to feel, to love. I can see into your head.. I don't want to, I just.. Do.. And I see you still love him, or rather, what he used to be. And you're angry with yourself for what happened to him. You regret meeting him sometimes, and other times you wished you had turned him when he asked. You want things to have been different, and you know they can't be."

Riku looks down, "Stay out of my head, Sora. I don't go around reading all your personal thoughts.."

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to. I just.. Like I said, I just see them. It's like.. We're connected now. Because I see your memories of him, and I see his memories that are trapped in my head. I don't want this any more than you do." Sora closes his eyes, "Riku..?"

Riku looks back at him, "Yes..?"

Sora opens his eyes, sighing heavily. He meets Riku's eyes with an icy blue stare, "Can you promise me something?"

Riku tilts his head slowly, "Depends on the promise.."

Sora slowly gets off the bed and he steps over the corpse he left on the floor. He walks up to Riku and stares up at the older vampire. He holds Riku's gaze as he speaks, "I want you to help me kill Roxas. And once he's dead.. Promise me.. Promise me you'll kill me."

Riku's eyes widen, "Sora.. I can't-"

" _Please_ ," Sora insists, "I don't want to live like this. Help me make Roxas pay for what he did to me, and then set me free. _Please_ , Riku, I'm _begging_ you.."

Riku stares at Sora, he wouldn't recognize the kid if he didn't know firsthand who he was and what happened. The desperation in Sora's eyes are the same, even if his appearance is not. The only way to kill a vampire is to rip their heart out then set the heart and the body on fire. Taking the heart first put the vampire in a comatose state, they die peacefully. Most vampires die with their hearts intact, and that's very painful. Riku doesn't want Sora to suffer, as much as he tries not to, he is falling again for a human. Even if this human is no longer, and he's not the Sora Riku once knew, this Sora still has Riku's heart.

He won't deny him a peaceful end, especially since the younger boy is begging for it. Riku looks away, thinking his decision over again. He meets Sora's gaze again and he nods slowly, "We'll take care of Roxas.. And then I'll end it for you."

Riku gasps as Sora hugs him. Sora shakes, "Th-thank you.."

Riku grimaces, "Don't thank me for killing you.."


End file.
